A Kogan Story
by BTRlover17
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Logan and Kendall
1. Chapter 1

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Hairspray- Kendall catches Logan watching Hairspray and Logan seduces him to keep him quiet. **

The four boys of Big Time Rush had a rare weekend off, due to Gustavo coming down with tonsillitis from all of his constant shouting. James and Carlos had rushed off to the pool as soon as Kendall had finished telling them. Kendall himself had gone to the gym with Jo to help her practice her judo. This left Logan on his own in the apartment with nothing to do.

Knowing that James and Carlos would be at the pool for hours, dribbling over the Jennifer's and sun block girl and Kendall would be spending as much time with Jo as possible, Logan decided to indulge in his guilty pleasure. Musicals. Unbeknown to the other three, Logan loved musicals and had watched films such as Grease and Chicago more times than he cared to remember. Today he felt like watching Hairspray, a film he had only gotten into when they moved to LA.

Making himself some popcorn and popping the DVD into the player, Logan settled in to watch John Travolta dance around dressed as a fat woman. The popcorn was soon forgotten as Logan began to bounce up and down on the spot, singing along to all the songs and dribbling over Zac Efron when he came on screen. The film was nearly at the end when the front door opened to reveal a tired looking Kendall. Shocked by the interruption Logan fell off the couch mid bounce, a blush rising to his cheeks when he saw Kendall raise an eyebrow at the music coming from the telly.

Grabbing the remote, Logan turned the TV off and turned to see his best friend staring at him with a curious look upon his face. "It isn't what you think it is." Logan said as Kendall came closer. Chuckling Kendall patted the smaller boy on the shoulder before heading towards the room they shared. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Logan shouted after the blonde boy. A wave of the taller boys' hand was the only sign Logan got to show Kendall heard him. Logan's mind went into overdrive, thinking of various ways to get Kendall to keep his silence about what he saw. One idea sprung to mind and Logan put it into action straight away. He was going to seduce his best friend.

Making his way to the room the pair shared, Logan pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of Kendall sprawled over his bed in nothing but his green boxers. Purplish bruises covered various parts of his body from Jo beating him at judo. Tip toeing into the room, Logan locked the door behind him and crept over to the sleeping boy.

Straddling the blonde boy, Logan laughed when the boy's eyes opened in shock. "L...L...Logan, what are you doing?" the blonde boy stuttered staring up at Logan. "Well you know something about me that I don't want anyone else finding out about so, I thought I could buy your silence." Logan smirked and moved his hips slightly causing Kendall to let a small moan. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Kendall asked breathlessly, Logan smirked knowing his plan was starting to work. "I think you already know how." Logan replied grinding down again.

That was enough for Kendall, he sat up and smashed his lips onto Logan's delighting in the surprised squeak Logan let out. However before Kendall could take it any further Logan pushed him back down on the bed, hovering over him for a few seconds before he swooped down for another kiss. However this one was full of passion with Logan biting on Kendall's bottom as a way of asking for access, which Kendall willing gave. Logan sucked on the lip he had just been biting on before his tongue swooped forward into Kendall's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance with Kendall winning until Logan ground his hips down. Their mouths disconnected as Kendall's head fell back and he let out a moan.

Logan took this as a chance to start kissing and sucking the blonde boys' neck. He worked his way up from Kendall's collarbone to his ear lobe where he flicked his tongue against the skin where ear met neck. He knew this was a sensitive area for the blonde boy so he kept doing it until Kendall was writhing underneath him. Running his hands down Kendall's body, Logan lifted the t-shirt up and off of the boy beneath, revelling in the sight he got afterwards. Kendall's body took Logan's breath away, muscles tensing as Logan ran a hand over them. Reaching the waistband of Kendall's boxer, Logan brought his hand back up to play with the blonde boys' nipples. He smiled to himself as he heard Kendall suck in a breath; obviously nobody had ever done this to him before.

Leaning down Logan brought the right bud into his mouth and start to suck aggressively, as Kendall gripped onto Logan raven coloured locks. Logan then shifted so that he was pressed against the bulge threatening to rip Kendall's boxers before leaning down again and taking the left bud into his mouth. Once he felt that his friend was happy, Logan moved further south, stopping at the waistband of Kendall's boxers to admire the view below him. Kendall's eyes were dark and full of lust sending a shiver down Logan's spine, his chest was rising harshly and his cock was throbbing against the confines of his tight green boxers.

Pulling the boxers down slowly, Logan was shocked by the size of Kendall's erection when it popped out of his boxers. The blonde boys' cock must have been at least nine inches long and as thick as hell, pre cum dripping from the tip. Leaning down Logan engulfed the head of Kendall's cock in his mouth, taste buds going into overload as he licked the pre cum from the slit. Swirling his tongue from head to base Logan started to bob his head up and down, causing Kendall to buck his hips up, shoving more of his dick into Logan's hot mouth. Kendall had to give it to Logan for his lack of gag reflex. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Logan revelled in the moan that left the blonde boys' lips. Sensing Kendall's orgasm nearing Logan started to suck harder, grazing his teeth over Kendall's dick repeatedly causing him to buck his hips, shouting Logan's name when he bucked his hips one final time and emptied his load into the pale boys' mouth.

Pulling off Kendall with an audible pop, Logan traced patterns on Kendall's stomach marvelling at how the muscles tensed when touched. The pale boy lazily traced his finger down Kendall's stomach, over his semi-erect dick and down to his entrance. Circling the entrance, Logan slowly pushed his finger into the hole, rubbing Kendall's stomach to make him relax. As he felt Kendall relax, Logan started to thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole. He added another finger, when he felt the blonde boy was ready, and started a scissoring motion causing Kendall to gasp and thrust down onto the fingers.

Deeming Kendall prepared enough; Logan pulled his fingers out and spat on his hand, rubbing the saliva over his erection before lining himself up in front of Kendall's hole. Pushing in slowly Logan felt Kendall tense but started to rub his stomach to make him relax. Feeling the muscles around his dick, loosen Logan pushed in further growing bigger when he heard the small moans leaving Kendall's mouth. Finally pushing all the way in, Logan paused to allow Kendall to get used to the intrusion. Feeling Kendall thrust his hips back, Logan took that as a signal to move and that is exactly what he did.

Pulling back, Logan thrusted in slowly, enjoying the moan that left the blonde boys mouth. Speeding up his thrusts, Logan was soon pounding into the taller boy making him moan and grasp at Logan's arms. "Logan, right there" Kendall yelled, as Logan hit his prostate. Making a note of this, Logan sped up his thrusts hitting Kendall's prostate repeatedly, causing the taller boy to scream Logan's name. One particularly hard thrust to Kendall's prostate made the tall boy cum, landing all over Logan and Kendall's stomachs. Feeling Kendall's hole tighten around his length, Logan thrust once more, his cum filling the blonde boy to the brim. Pulling out, the pair collapsed onto the bed where they promptly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Logan awoke to find himself alone. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he went out into the living to see Kendall sat watching Hairspray. Creeping up behind the blonde, Logan said "I didn't think this was your type of thing." An arm came round and pulled onto the sofa next to his friend. "I was just trying to work out why you like it so much, " Kendall replied pulling Logan closer, "and now I am going to have to buy your silence." Kendall said swooping down and capturing Logan's lips in a kiss.

**Author's note: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Kogan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, they brighten up the dull British days.**

**Doctors and nurses- When Kendall gets sick, Logan plays doctor **

Kendall Knight was miserable; it was one of the hottest days since they had arrived in LA and he was stuck in bed recovering from a cold. It was all Carlos' fault, who thought skinny dipping at 3 in the morning, was a good idea. Now huddled under a pile of blankets, Kendall sniffed and returned his attention towards the telly, Ben 10 was on but Kendall really didn't see the appeal of it, so he rolled over intending to go back to sleep, but rolled back over when he heard the door open.

Stood by the door was Logan steaming mug in hand. He walked over and placed it on the table beside Kendall's bed before taking a seat on the edge. "How you feeling?" he asked with a concerned voice. "Been better." Kendall gritted out, not meaning to take his frustration out on Logan, it wasn't his fault Kendall was stuck in bed. Noticing the hurt in his friends' eyes, Kendall reached forward and placed his hand on Logan's arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you." The smile Logan gave him let him know they were ok. "Now shift over, today I am keeping you company." Logan said shoving Kendall over so he could get into the bed next to him. This made Kendall uncomfortable, because unbeknown to the other members of the band Kendall had a huge crush on Logan. So sitting next to Logan made him blush and he was never happier to have this cold.

"You ok Kendall, your face is red." Logan said placing a cool hand against the blonde's forehead. "I'm fine, just a bit warm." He lied hoping that Logan would leave it at that. He did, and the pair settled in to watch a Ben 10 marathon that was showing on Cartoon Network. Kendall managed to keep himself calm until Logan shifted and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder, his face went red again and he felt himself getting hard underneath the blanket. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Kendall, your face is bright red, you sure you're okay?" Logan asked sitting up. "Y...Y...Yeah, I'm just a bit warm that's all." He replied hoping Logan would buy the lie. This time he didn't. Sitting up further, Logan reached forward pulling the blanket off their laps. It was Logan's turn to blush when he spotted the bulge in Kendall's pyjama pants.

Placing a hand on Kendall's forehead, Logan noticed how he shrunk away from his touch. Running his hand down Kendall's face until he cupped his red cheek, Logan leaned forward and placed his lips against Kendall's. After a few moments he felt the blonde's lips move against his causing him to smile into the kiss. The lips fitted perfectly and moved across each others with ease. Pulling away, Logan smiled before leaning in again. Feeling Kendall's tongue slide across his bottom lip, Logan eagerly opened his mouth, moaning slightly as Kendall's tongue invaded his mouth. The moan turned Kendall on even more and he pushed Logan back until the smaller boy was laid beneath him on the bed.

Breaking his lips away from the pale boy, Kendall attacked his neck, sucking and biting leaving small purple marks everywhere he kissed. Running his hands down Logan's body, Kendall stopped at the bottom of the pale boys' shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Staring down at the pale boys' body made Kendall's cock throb beneath his pyjama pants. Logan may have looked like the scrawniest of the four boys' but he wasn't. Underneath his clothes, Logan was all creamy skin and defined muscles, which were the source of many of Kendall's fantasies. Tearing his eyes away from Logan's well defined stomach muscles, Kendall looked at his friend's face. His eyes were half closed, full lips parted and his breathing was erratic making the blonde boy smirk, knowing he had done this to his friend.

Placing kisses down Logan's chest, Kendall stopped when he reached Logan's nipples. Sucking on one, Kendall began twisting the other one, then swapping over when Logan twisted his fingers in Kendall's blonde hair. As Logan let out a moan, Kendall started to move south placing kisses down the pale boy's stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into his navel, moving further south following Logan's happy trail until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Logan tightened his grip in Kendall's hair to let him know that he wanted him to continue.

Popping the button of Logan's jeans open, Kendall ripped down the zip and tugged down both Logan's jeans and boxers, until the boy beneath him was naked. Before he could do anything else, Kendall felt a pair of hands at the bottom of his shirt. Allowing Logan to pull the shirt up and off, Kendall started to undo his jeans and they soon followed the same path as Logan's jeans and boxers. Settling himself between Logan's spread legs; Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, delighting in the gasp that left the pale boys' lips. Pumping Logan's shaft slowly, Kendall leaned forward and sucked on the tip, the taste of pre cum driving his taste buds into overload. Removing his hand, Kendall took more of Logan into his mouth, swirling his tongue from the base to the head where he bit down, nearly cumming himself when he heard the moan that left Logan's mouth.

Pulling off of Logan's cock with an audible pop, Kendall placed his fingers on Logan's bottom lip. "Suck" he commanded, cock throbbing when he felt Logan's hot mouth engulf his fingers. When he felt his fingers were lubricated enough, Kendall pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth, trailing them down the pale body beneath him until they came to Logan's twitching hole. Placing a kiss on Logan's lips, Kendall slipped his index finger through the tight ring of muscle into the velvety heat. Pulling the finger out, Kendall slipped another one in as he pushed back into Logan's hole. Scissoring his fingers, the blonde boy smirked as Logan started to thrust down, fucking himself on Kendall's fingers.

Deeming Logan prepared enough, Kendall pulled his fingers out chuckling when Logan let out a small whine. "Wait a minute." Kendall said leaning down and placing a small kiss to the pale boys' lips. Lining his cock up with Logan's entrance Kendall pushed in slowly allowing the smaller boy to get used to the intrusion. Logan couldn't bear the slow pace Kendall was going at so he tilted his hips up, moaning as he felt the hard member slid in another couple of inches. When he was fully sheathed inside his friend, Kendall looked down at Logan waiting for the signal to move. When the pale boy thrust his hips down, Kendall took this as the signal and pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside his friend. Shoving back in, Kendall couldn't help but speed up his thrusts as Logan arched his back off the bed, fingers gripping at Kendall's forearms.

Kendall sped up his thrust until he was pounding into to the smaller, increasing his pace with every moan that left Logan's mouth. Stroking Logan's cock in time with his thrusts, Kendall felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach. Before he knew it, Logan came with a shout, covering Kendall's hand with his cum. Pulling out one last time, Kendall pounded back into Logan, filling him with cum. A hand pressed against his cheek and Kendall looked down into the brown eyes of his best friend. Logan propped himself up on his elbows and placed a kiss on Kendall's lips. "Feeling better?" he asked as Kendall pulled out and lay down next to him. "Much" Kendall replied pulling the smaller boy towards him.

**Later **

Mrs Knight had just finished putting the groceries away and decided to check on Kendall. Opening his bedroom door, Mrs Knight was shocked to see clothes strewn across the floor, Logan and Kendall naked and curled up under the covers together, the blonde boys' chin resting against the raven haired boy. Just as she turned around to leave, Mama Knight heard someone sneeze and turned around to see Logan rub his nose. As she shut the door, she smiled to herself; Kendall could play doctor for the smaller boy.

**Author's note: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Kogan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Yoga- Logan's doing yoga and Kendall enjoys the view, Logan teaches Kendall some moves**

Kendall nearly spit his drink out when he walked into the living room one morning. In nothing but small tight shorts was Logan practising his yoga. The blonde boy felt his cheeks turn red as the smaller boy leant forward tucking his head in and sticking his small pert ass in the air. Kendall couldn't help but stare as Logan pushed it further up. He would give anything to go over and shove his cock into the tight hole, but he knew it couldn't happen because Logan wasn't gay and was going out with Camille. However that didn't stop Kendall from looking.

Settling himself onto the sofa, the blonde watched as his small friend straightened up and raised himself up so he was on his tip toes. This caused the small shorts to rise up and gave Kendall a view that made his heart stop; hanging out the bottom of the sinfully small shorts was Logan's smooth pert butt cheek. This sight made Kendall hard and he had to shift his position on the couch, so the pale boy wouldn't notice. However the smaller boy noticed and hid the smirk that appeared on his face, as he moved into the next position. Lunging forward, Logan allowed his shorts to ride up so that the taller boy on the sofa could see his entire thigh.

Kendall felt himself getting harder, as he continued to watch the smaller boy lunge forward, flashing his thigh in the process. Shifting so he was laid on his stomach, the blonde boy pushed his erection into the soft fabric of the sofa, wishing it would go away. But his body didn't want to listen to him today and his erection strained against the confines of his jeans as he continued to watch Logan practise yoga poses.

As Logan moved from resting his knees, chest and chin on the floor to the downward dog, yet again sticking his pert ass in the air, Kendall couldn't take it any longer. Making sure Logan wasn't looking; Kendall stood up off the sofa and literally ran to his room. The pale boy raised himself off of the floor, chuckling at the antics of his best friend. Shutting the door behind him, Kendall sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. How could he be so stupid, he knew he had no control when it came to Logan yet he still sat there and watched while the paler boy tortured him.

Outside in the living room, Logan finished his yoga and sat on the sofa thinking over the events of the last half hour. He knew Kendall thought he didn't see the bulge in the blonde boys' pants when he ran into the room they shared but Logan did see it and now he was trying to understand all the thoughts going round in his head.

Smacking himself on the forehead, Logan pushed all the logical thoughts aside as he stood up and made his way to the room him and Kendall shared. Knocking on the door, the smaller boy waited for an answer and when he didn't get one, he turned the door knob and smiled to himself when it twisted. Pushing the door open, Logan saw his blonde friend sat on his bed, head in his hands. Shutting the door behind him, the smaller boy commanded "Stand". Kendall looked shocked, when did Logan walk into the room. When Kendall didn't stand, Logan raised an eyebrow, causing the blonde to jump up, hoping that his erection wasn't that noticeable.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Kendall asked as the smaller boy walked towards him. "Well I saw you watching me doing yoga, so I thought I would teach you some moves." Logan's voice was lower than before, the tone completely different from the one Kendall was used to. This only turned him on more though, so he didn't hesitate when Logan pulled him into the middle of the room. "Now the first position you have to get yourself into is the forward tuck, so that your limbs are stretched." Logan said as he showed Kendall, yet again sticking his ass in the air. Kendall wished he could reach out and touch it but managed to control himself.

"Your turn." Logan said straightening up. Kendall tucked himself forward as much as he could; shocked when he felt a hand run down his spine and over his own ass. Feeling the same hand push down on his ass, Kendall heard Logan say "Tuck everything in, now stand back up." Returning to his beginning position, the blonde watched as Logan knelt down, pushed his torso forward and placed his hands on his ankles. "Now it's your turn." Logan said and watched as the blonde boy got into the position. Standing up and walking around his friend, the smaller boy stopped in front of his friend. Bending down Logan said "What have I told you about tucking everything in." As he cupped Kendall's erection causing the blonde boy to shiver. Logan smirked as he removed his hand and prepared himself to get into the next position.

Placing his hands on the floor and pushing his ass into the air, Logan smirked as he heard Kendall let out a shaky breath. "This is called the downward dog." Logan informed the taller boy, sticking his ass in the air a bit more, knowing the effect it was having on Kendall. Jumping up, Logan looked at the taller boy who knew what to do.

Bending forward and placing his hands on the floor, Kendall got into the downward dog position, hearing a small chuckle from behind him. Straightening up again, the blonde looked at Logan and asked "Could you show me how it is done again?" Once the smaller boy was in the position, Kendall went and stood behind him, pressing his erection against Logan's ass. Hearing a gasp leave Logan's mouth, the blonde ran his hands up and down the pert ass in front of him, hands stopping when he came to the waistband of the small shorts. Reaching round to undo the button, Kendall ripped down the shorts to reveal, Logan's smooth ass making his erection strain against the material of his jeans.

Pressing his erection against Logan again, Kendall felt himself getting more turned on as he heard a moan leave the smaller boys' mouth. Coating two of his fingers in as much saliva as possible, the blonde boy trailed them over Logan's right cheek before teasing his entrance with them. Pushing his finger in, Kendall heard a shaky breath leave his pale skinned friend. Bringing his spare hand up to rub the small of Logan's back, the taller boy began to push his finger in and out of the tight hole, slipping in another finger when he felt Logan relax underneath him. Scissoring his fingers, he knew he hit Logan's prostate when the smaller boy began to rock back against the fingers inside his tight hole. Pulling them out before Logan could enjoy them too much; Kendall smirked at the small whine which left the paler boys' mouth.

Pushing his jeans down to the floor, Kendall rubbed the pre cum over his dick, lining himself up with Logan's entrance. The blonde pushed into the pale boy beneath him, rubbing small circles on the small of his back trying to get him to relax. When he pushed the last inch inside of Logan, Kendall heard the boy grunt and rock back his hips. Taking this as a signal to move, Kendall slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Hearing a moan leave the pale boys' mouth, Kendall began to thrust in and out of him faster, causing him to jolt forward on the carpet. Placing his hands on Logan's hips to keep him still, Kendall began to pound into his friend, relishing every moan that spilled from the smaller boys' lips.

A white mist descended in front of Kendall's eyes, causing him to pick his pace up even more. Angling his hips, the blonde boy thrust in hitting the small boys' prostate and causing his name to spill from Logan's lips. Pounding into that one spot, Kendall knew it wouldn't be long before Logan came and so would he. Pulling all the way out, the blonde boy thrust in once more, causing Logan to cum, shouting his name seconds after. Logan's orgasm was violent, his body jerking as rope after rope of cum shot from his aching shaft. Hearing Logan come and feeling his hole tighten around his length made Kendall pull out and thrust in once more, cumming inside his friend.

Once both boys had calmed down, Kendall pulled out, watching as his cum trickled down Logan's legs. Sitting on the floor, the blonde boy couldn't resist poking his tongue and running it up, the pale boys' thigh, licking his seed of the skin. Logan shuddered, his arms and legs turning to jelly at feeling, slumping down on Kendall's lap. Glancing down at his palms, Logan noticed the carpet burn he got but never felt. Turning to Kendall, he held out his hands and said "how am I supposed to explain this to Camille?" "Just tell her that you had a tough time doing yoga." Kendall replied kissing each palm, before placing a kiss on Logan's lips.

**Author's note: Please don't hate me if this rubbish, but I blame school giving me so much work. **

**Author's note 2: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Kogan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kogan story**

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Shower- Kendall and Logan share a shower**

Hiding behind the shower curtain, was probably one of the best ideas Kendall could have come up with. Knowing Logan would want a shower before rehearsals, gave Kendall the idea to hide behind the shower curtain and jump out just as Logan was going to get in.

When the smaller boy walked into the bathroom, Kendall held his breath scared that Logan would hear him. Peeking around the edge of the curtain, Kendall sucked in a breath as the smaller boy pulled his shirt up and over his head, placing it on the floor. Watching as the pale boy pulled his sweatpants down, Kendall felt himself get hard looking over the creamy muscles that flexed with every move that Logan took. The blonde boys' cock throbbed against his jeans as Logan removed his boxers leaving him naked in the middle of the bathroom.

Standing up straighter as the small boy made his way to the shower, Kendall prepared himself to jump out on the pale boy. As Logan pulled the shower curtain back, the blonde boy said in his sexiest voice, "Good morning Logan." The pale boy let out a scream as Kendall stepped forward. Noticing the bulge in the blondes' jeans, Logan stepped into the shower, effectively blocking Kendall's exit.

"Aren't you a little bit over dressed?" Logan asked Kendall cocking his head to one side. The blonde boys' mind went into overdrive. Was Logan suggesting what he thinks he was suggesting? His thoughts were answered when he felt a pair of hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Allowing Logan to take control, Kendall raised his arms allowing the smaller boy to tug his shirt over his head and chuck it onto the pile of clothes already on the floor.

Running his hands up and down Kendall bare torso, Logan loved how they would tense under his hands. Looking up at Kendall's face, Logan knew the blonde boy didn't want him to stop his actions. Standing on his tip toes, Logan reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips. The blonde boy placed a finger to his lips, not believing what just happened. Knowing that the blonde wanted him to continue, the smaller boy started playing with the button of the blonde boys' jeans. Popping it open and pulling down the zipper, the pale boy left Kendall to take off his boxers and jeans as he turned the shower on.

When the water was warm enough, Logan stood underneath, facing Kendall the water allowing it to bounce off of his biceps and abs. The look on the blonde's face was one of pure amazement. His super hot best friend was stood naked as the day he was born, under the shower head water bouncing off his muscles, cock hardening by the minute. Watching as Logan grabbed the soap and started dragging it over his creamy skin, caused Kendall's cock to twitch at the sight. The smaller boy smirked and dragged the bar of soap lower, rubbing it across his happy trail. Not being able to take it any longer, the blonde boy stepped forward and grabbed the bar of soap rubbing across Logan's abdomen.

Lathering the soap between his hands, Kendall placed it back in the soap rack and grabbed Logan's erect cock. Slowly pumping the shaft with one hand, the blonde placed his free hand on Logan's cheek, before leaning down and kissing the small boy. Nibbling on Logan's bottom lip, Kendall asked for access which was immediately granted. The smaller boy let out a moan as Kendall began to pump him faster while mapping out his mouth with his tongue. Feeling Logan's cock twitch in his hand, Kendall pulled away grabbing the bar of soap from the rack and began lathering it between his hands again.

Turning Logan around, the blonde trailed his soapy fingers down the pale boys back, stopping at his entrance. "You ready?" he asked Logan fingers still teasing the twitching hole. A small whine left the smaller boys mouth, giving Kendall the answer he was hoping for. Pushing his finger in, the blonde lent forward and sucked on the back of Logan's neck as the smaller boy got used to the digit inside his hole. Feeling the muscles relax around his finger, the taller boy began to thrust his finger in and out of the boy beneath him. Hearing a whimper in the back of Logan's throat, Kendall jammed another finger into the tight heat. Crooking his fingers, Kendall brushed against the bundle of nerves that made the pale boy shout out his name.

Deeming Logan prepared enough, the blonde pulled his fingers out, causing the small boy to whimper at the feeling of emptiness. Pressing his cock between Logan's cheeks, Kendall chuckled when the pale boy pushed back against his erection, allowing it to sink into the velvety heat. Hearing Logan's breath coming in quick pants, the blonde slowly and gently eased the rest of himself into the tight hole. When all eight inches of him were inside Logan, the pair just stood there allowing Logan's body to adjust to the length penetrating his tight hole.

Pushing his hips back, Logan let Kendall he was ready, desperate in fact for him to move. The blonde boy pulled out until it was only his head inside the boy beneath him, before pushing in again, increasing his pace as Logan moaned. Furiously thrusting into the boy beneath him, Kendall started to suck on the back of Logan's neck again. Logan's hands scrabbled against the wall as he tried to find something to hold onto, then he felt a pair of hands covering his own, holding them against the wall.

Feeling Logan's walls clench and unclench around his throbbing member, Kendall started to pound into the pale boy, relishing every moan leaving Logan's mouth. Pulling out, Kendall laughed when he saw Logan turn his head and pout at him. "Turn around." Kendall told the smaller boy. When Logan was facing him, Kendall stepped forward and grabbed the smaller boys' hips whilst lifting him off the ground. Logan caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around the blonde boys' waist as he sunk down onto Kendall's cock.

Pressing Logan's back against the shower wall, Kendall began his fast pace, loving every face Logan made as his hole was pounded into. Kendall's name spilled from the pale boys' full lips as the blonde angled his hips and hit Logan's prostate. Knowing Logan wasn't far off; Kendall began to slam into his friend, pumping the pale boys cock as he thrust.

Squeezing the head of Logan's cock caused him to cum all over his and Kendall's stomachs. Watching his friend fall apart like that, made Kendall's member throb before spilling his seed into the tight hole. Placing a kiss to Logan's forehead, the blonde pulled out and gently set him back on the floor.

Logan leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath when he felt the washcloth rub against his stomach and chest. Looking up into the green eyes of his best friend, Logan smiled when he heard Kendall say "I got this."

Once both of the boys were clean, Kendall leaned over to turn the shower placing a kiss on Logan's forehead as he did so. Climbing out of the shower, he offered his hand to the smaller boy who gratefully accepted it.

Climbing out of the shower, Logan felt his cock stand to attention as he watched Kendall dry himself off. Dropping his towel on the floor, the smaller boy pushed himself against the blonde boy. Running a small hand down Kendall's stomach and down to his cock, Logan started to slowly pump his cock, a moan leaving Kendall's mouth. When the blonde boys' cock was erect, Kendall pushed Logan away before lying down on the bathroom floor, smiling up at the smaller boy.

Logan knew what Kendall meant when he smiled at him and stood over the blonde boy on the floor leisurely stroking his cock. When the blonde boy slapped his leg, Logan smiled and lowered himself onto Kendall's cock, sighing in pleasure as the large member throbbed inside his tight hole. Raising himself up, Logan started to bounce up and down on the blonde boys' length, delighting in all the moans and groans that left the taller boys' mouth. Kendall grabbed the smaller boys' hips helping him bounce up and down on his length whilst simultaneously thrusting upwards into Logan's tight hole.

Increasing his pace, Kendall grabbed Logan's hips and slammed them down hitting the smaller boys' prostate. Logan let out a guttural moan and Kendall kept hitting the same spot, seeing a white mist descend over his eyes. Slamming into Logan once more, the blonde boy filled his smaller friend to the brim with cum. The final hit to Logan's prostate was enough to make him cum over Kendall's stomach for the second time since they took a shower together. Raising himself off of the blonde boy, Logan reached down for a towel and chucked it onto the blonde boys' stomach. Kendall cleaned his stomach before standing up and grabbing Logan by the hand, dragging them into the bedroom to get ready for rehearsals.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Kogan story**

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Take out- The reason the boys come home with cold take out**

Every Friday night the boys of Big Time Rush got take away. The group would vote two of them to go each time, with Logan always being half of the pair, as he always remembered the order unlike other members of the group (Carlos). This arrangement worked for a while until the James and Carlos started to notice something odd about the Friday night take out run.

Whenever Logan and Kendall went to get take out, it would take them a lot longer than usual to get back and most of the time, they came back with cold take out much to the dismay of James and Carlos. However whenever Carlos or James went with either Logan or Kendall they would manage to come back with warm take out.

It was Friday night which meant take out night for the boys, so they voted to see who would go with Logan who had offered to go. Kendall won the vote and got to go with Logan. For some reason this made the blonde very happy. Logan also seemed very happy with the arrangement as he took James and Carlos' orders. Waving to the others, the blonde boy and the pale boy left.

As soon as the front door shut behind them, Kendall grabbed hold of Logan's hand lacing their fingers together. They stayed this way as they walked down the corridor and in the elevator. Their hands disconnected when the elevator opened out onto the lobby but were still close enough that every now and again they would brush, a small smile appearing on Logan's face when it did.

As soon as they were in the car, Kendall's hand placed itself on Logan's thigh, only removing itself when the blonde had to change gears. When it was gone, Logan missed the warmth it provided and sighed when he felt it placed back on his thigh. He shuddered with pleasure as it began to rub up and down his thigh, causing his length to harden slightly. Knowing this was going to be a problem when they got to the take out place, Logan would reluctantly remove the hand, lacing his fingers with Kendall's over the gear stick instead.

A large queue was formed in the take out shop, so Kendall told Logan he would wait in the car, while he went in and ordered. Watching the pale boy walk away from the car, gave Kendall the chance to check him out. He may have looked scrawny, but Kendall knew different. Underneath his loose fitting clothes, there were muscles not as defined as his own but they were still there and Kendall loved nothing more than to run his hands down Logan's bare stomach, watching the muscles tense as his fingertips grazed over them.

Waiting for Logan to come back out with their food, Kendall smiled as he thought ahead to the drive back from the take out shop. He was broken out of his thoughts as he spotted his pale friend come back, two large bags in both hands. Placing them on the back seat, Logan climbed back into the passenger seat, chuckling when Kendall kissed him on the forehead and whispered "I missed you" in his ear. Feeling Kendall place his hand on his thigh, Logan knew exactly what was going on in the blondes' mind.

This time when the blonde started to rub his hand up and down Logan's thigh, the smaller boy didn't stop him. Feeling the small boy harden beneath his hand, Kendall pulled into a secluded car park before turning the ignition off and turning towards his friend. "You know how much I've been looking forward to today?" Kendall asked voice suddenly deeper than usual.

Worried about taking cold take out home with them for the third time this month, Logan leaned back against the door, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Kendall, we can't take cold take out back for the third time this month." Logan said. "But, Logie I've been waiting all day." Kendall whined pouting a bit. He knew Logan couldn't resist him when he pouted or called him Logie, so the combination of the two was a battle Logan couldn't win. Sighing, Logan said "I suppose we could say we got caught in traffic." As soon as those words left Logan's mouth, Kendall leaned forward smashing their lips together. A surprised squeak left the smaller boys' mouth at the force of the kiss.

Relaxing into the kiss, Logan granted Kendall access as soon as the blondes' tongue swept across his bottom lip. Their tongues fought for dominance, Logan finally giving into Kendall when the taller boy flicked his tongue across the roof of Logan's mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Logan climbed across to the driver's seat, straddling Kendall in the process. Lacing his fingers through the dirty blonde locks, Logan pulled on them, as Kendall broke the kiss and sucked on the pale boys' ear lobe.

Licking his way up and down the smaller boys' neck, Kendall started to suck on a spot behind his ear, knowing that if he left a mark it wouldn't be as noticeable. Running his hands down Logan's back, Kendall cupped the pale boys' ass with both hands, causing the smaller boy to jolt forward, a hiss leaving Kendall's mouth when their clothed erections brushed against each other.

Pulling away from Logan, Kendall nodded towards the backseat and the pale boy knew what he meant at once. Logan reached into the back seat and pulled the bags of take out to the front of the car so they wouldn't get squashed by the two boys' activities.

Climbing into the backseat, Logan pushed himself against the door as Kendall climbed back to join him. As soon as the blonde was seated, the pale boy launched himself at Kendall. Attaching himself to Kendall's lips, Logan began to suck on the bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Kendall allowed the smaller boy to swoop forward with his tongue before wrestling his tongue into Logan's mouth. When Logan realised what Kendall was trying to do, he fought for dominance but for the second time that night he lost.

Tugging at the bottom of Kendall's shirt, Logan pulled away from the kiss to tug the material over the blondes' head and into the front of the car. Kendall pulled Logan's shirt over his head, smashing his lips against the smaller boys' as soon as the material was over his head. Thrusting his hips upwards, the blonde smirked as Logan arched his back at the friction created between the pair.

Running his hands down the pale boy's body, Kendall watched as the small boys' muscles tensed under his fingertips. Whenever the pair went to get take out, Logan would wear, knowing how much it annoyed Kendall, as it was something that slowed him down when all he wanted to do was fuck Logan senseless. However today he didn't have any trouble unbuckling the belt and throwing it towards the front of the car.

Pulling down Logan's jeans and boxers, Kendall took hold of Logan's member, stroking it from head to base. The smaller boy thrust his hips forward as he felt a hand grab hold of his cock and start to stroke it. "What do you want Logie?" Kendall purred in the pale boys' ear. "I...I...I wanna ride you." the small boy stuttered as Kendall began to pump his cock faster. Hearing those words leave Logan's mouth made Kendall's cock twitch.

Placing his fingers on the small boys' bottom lip, Kendall ordered, "Suck". When he felt his fingers engulfed in Logan's hot mouth, he couldn't keep in the moan that left his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the digits inside his mouth, Logan thrust his hips forward, moaning as his cock rubbed against Kendall's muscular stomach. Pulling his fingers out of Logan's mouth, Kendall brought them down to tease the boys' twitching hole.

Circling the tight hole, Kendall chuckled as Logan began to push down on the digit. The pale boys' mouth formed an o shape as the digit pushed past the ring of muscle. Feeling the muscle relax around his finger, the blonde began to push his finger in and out of the shaking boy, jamming in another finger, the pale boy begged for more. Kendall didn't have to push his fingers in and out, as Logan began thrusting down on the invading digits, fucking himself on Kendall's fingers. Noticing as a gasp left the small boys' lip, Kendall knew Logan had hit his prostate as he was bouncing himself up and down on the blondes' fingers.

Pulling his fingers out, the blonde manoeuvred himself so that he was laying full length against the back seat of the car. Logan moved from between the front seats to pull the taller boys' jeans and boxers before straddling him and lowering himself on the twitching member. As his cock was entering Logan, Kendall couldn't help but let out a little moan as he felt the smaller boys' walls clench around his cock.

When the blonde was fully sheathed inside Logan, the smaller boy began to bounce up and down on the blondes' cock, being careful not to bang his head on the roof of the car. Grabbing Logan's hips, Kendall began to thrust upwards, causing more moans to spill from the pale boys' full lips. Angling his hips, Kendall thrust upwards, knowing he hit Logan's prostate when the smaller boy shouted his name. Repeatedly hitting that spot, the blonde knew it wouldn't be long before the boy above him would cum.

One final hit to the pale boys' prostate cause him to shout Kendall's name and cum all over the blondes' stomach. Feeling Logan's walls tighten around his length, caused Kendall to cum, filling his friend to the brim with cum. Leaning down Logan placed a quick kiss to Kendall's lips before lifting himself off of the blonde and starting to get dressed again. "Come on, we may get home in time for them to have warm take out." Logan said throwing Kendall his shirt.

When both boys' were dressed, Kendall drove out of the car park and made their way home. Pushing open the front door, Logan saw both James and Carlos asleep on the sofa. Kendall spotted this as well so he slammed the front door shut, causing both boys' to jolt awake. "We have food." Logan called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. James and Carlos scrambled over to the kitchen.

Picking up their take out boxes, both boys' turned and scowled at Logan. "It's cold." James said. "That's the third time this month." Carlos said but tucked into his food anyway. "We got stuck in traffic." Logan said weakly, holding his hands up in surrender. Kendall smiled when he heard those words leave Logan's mouth. He loved traffic so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated as quickly as usual but school has been hectic, then I had a party to go to. But now everything has calmed down so I should be updating as normal. **

**Library- When Logan takes a book back to the library, Kendall joins him and learns why Logan loves the library**

Logan Mitchell was always reading, any spare time that the four boys of Big Time Rush the genius of the group could be found with his head in a book. When his head wasn't in a book, Logan could be found in the library searching through the shelves for more books to bury his head in. The other members of Big Time Rush could never understand why Logan loved the library until the day Kendall went with him to return some books.

The boys' had a rare Saturday off and Logan had a pile of books waiting to be returned to the library. "We all know what Logan is going to do today." Carlos said as he tucked into his pancakes. Carlos and James chuckled, while Kendall turned to Logan and asked, "Do you mind if I come with you to the library today, I wanna see if they have any hockey books." The genius hesitated for a while before answering. "Yeah, sure." Kendall watched the smaller boy as he finished his breakfast, there was a change in his mood and he seemed on edge since the blonde had asked if he could join him on his trip to the library.

When the boys had finished their breakfast, Carlos and James headed to the room they shared to get ready for a day lounging by the pool. Logan was already dressed so he sat on the couch waiting for Kendall to get dressed so they could go to the library. It's not that he didn't want Kendall to join him at the library but it meant he wouldn't be able to relax and do his thing while the blonde was wandering about.

As soon as the blonde emerged from their room, dressed for the day, Logan grabbed his pile of books and made his way towards the front door. Kendall glanced over at his smaller friend, why did it seem like Logan was on edge today.

When they arrived at the library, Logan placed his books on the counter and watched as the librarian scanned them into the system. Once all the books were scanned into the system, the smaller boy turned to Kendall and said, "You go find your hockey books, while I go look for some." And with that the pale boy took off as fast as possible, leaving the blonde boy looking on in surprise. Turning around Kendall took off in search of some hockey books.

Giving up his search for hockey books, the blonde went on a search for Logan. Wandering through the shelves, the tall boy searched for his genius friend. Exiting the sports section, Kendall started to wander through the shelves holding every medical textbook known to man. When he didn't find the raven haired boy, the blonde started to get worried. If Logan was in the medical section where the hell was he? Deciding to look through the other sections, Kendall headed over to the self help section.

It was quiet as Kendall walked through the shelves, but as he turned to enter the next lot, he heard a series of short sharp breaths. Being the curious person he was, Kendall turned the corner and was greeted with a sight he never thought he would see. Logan was sat at one of the many library tables, one hand under the table while the other occasionally turned the page of the book he was reading. Watching as Logan moved the hand that was under the table, causing his breath to quicken caused the blonde to realise what the smaller boy was doing. Logan Mitchell who followed all the rules and never did anything that could get him into trouble was sat in a public library jacking off.

Kendall knew that out of the four of them, Logan was the only one who didn't jack off whilst the others were out or sneak into the bathroom whilst the others slept. Now the blonde knew why, the little genius came to the library and did it instead. Watching as the hand under the table sped up its movements; the blonde knew Logan was close to cumming. Intrigued to see what the smaller boy would do afterwards, Kendall leant against a shelf and kept as quiet as possible. As Logan, arched his back and thrust his hips forward, cumming in his hand, Kendall felt himself harden.

Pushing off from the shelf, the blonde walked over to his pale friend, keeping quiet as not to alert the boy. When he reached Logan, Kendall looked over the smaller boys' shoulder to see the book he had been reading. What he saw caught him off guard and he couldn't help but cough at the pictures in front of him. It was no ordinary book Logan had been looking at, no this book was full of pictures of different sexual positions. He could tell why Logan liked this book, but his thoughts were interrupted when the said boy squeaked, face flushing crimson at being caught out. "This isn't what it looks like." Logan said, flinching when Kendall tightened his grip on the chair. "Let's go, and bring the book with you." Kendall all but growled as a reply. "I can't take this out." Logan said standing up, still scared that the blonde was going to hit him. Kendall noticed the scrunched up tissue in his hand and yanked it out of his reach, tucking it behind the books on the shelf. "Then I will." The blonde replied grabbing both the book and Logan's library card.

The smaller boy waited outside as Kendall checked the book out. As soon as the blonde appeared at the library door, Logan began walking back towards the Palmwoods, knowing Kendall would catch up due to his longer legs. However before they could enter the Palmwoods, Logan felt a hand grab his arm, yanking him back and against a wall. Looking up, Logan felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked into Kendall's eyes. Gone were the bright green orbs he was used to, these were replaced by dark green almost black orbs blown wide with lust.

"Let's go try this book out." Kendall whispered huskily into Logan's ear, causing the smaller boy to shudder. The same hand that yanked him back pulled him roughly into the Palmwoods, through the lobby and into the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, the blonde started to flick through the book, stopping at several pages to examine them thoroughly. Logan took this time to look over the taller boy. Everything looked normal until Logan reached Kendall's jeans, the bulge formed in the tight jeans looked like it was about to rip the material and explained to Logan why Kendall kept him in front of him whilst they walked through the lobby.

The elevator dinged signalling that they had arrived at the second floor, but the smaller boy didn't pay any attention to it until he felt that hand grab his arm and pull him down the corridor towards 2J. As they walked through the front door, Kendall let out the breath he had been holding since he got in the elevator. Nobody was home which meant he could put his plan into action. Turning to Logan, Kendall smirked as he opened the book to a page. Showing it to the smaller boy, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the look that appeared on Logan's face when he examined the page. "Let's go." Kendall growled pulling the smaller boy into the room they shared.

Placing the book on the end of his bed, Kendall turned to look at Logan and lost all control he had. Walking up to the smaller boy, he reached around and locked the door before smashing both his lips and body against Logan. The pale boy let out a squeak as his breath whooshed out of him; he gripped the hairs at the back of Kendall's neck as the blonde licked his bottom lip begging for access. Logan eagerly opened his mouth and didn't even attempt to fight for dominance when Kendall's tongue swooped forward into his mouth. When the blonde flicked his tongue along the roof of Logan's mouth, the pale boy couldn't help but thrust his hips forward causing the taller boy to break the kiss, moaning at the friction caused as their erections rubbed together.

Grinding down on the smaller boy, Kendall leaned forward attacking the pale neck in front of him with vigour. Sucking on Logan's pulse point, the blonde bit down causing the pale boy to bang his head against the door, giving Kendall more access. Continuing his attack on Logan's neck, Kendall's nimble fingers made quick work of the pale boys' shirt, ripping it from his body as soon as the last button was undone. Pulling away from the pale neck in front of him, Kendall ran his hands down Logan's chest and stomach smirking as the pale muscles tensed when his fingers ran over them.

Stepping back the blonde tugged his shirt up and over his head, taking his time so that Logan could see every muscle that the blonde had to offer. His show was interrupted when he felt Logan tugging at his belt loops. Knocking away the pale boys' hands, Kendall brought his hands to the pale boys' jeans, popping the button and ripping the zipper down before pulling down both jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Logan kicked the material to the side and stood before Kendall naked as the day he was born. The sight Kendall received took his breath away, Logan may have not been the most muscular but he certainly made up for that. Kendall felt his cock throb as he looked at all eight inches of Logan. Catching Kendall staring between his legs, the smaller boy blushed and reached forward to grab Kendall's belt loops. He would be damned if he was going to be the only one naked.

Practically ripping the confining material from the blonde's body, Logan nearly began dribbling at the sight before him. Kendall was eight inches the same as him but was as thick of hell, pre cum dripping from the tip. Before Logan could do anything, he felt a rough hand grab his cock and start to pump it up and down. The pale boy could not help but thrust his hips forward into Kendall's touch as he breath left him shaky gasps. As soon as the hand had started it, it stopped making Logan moan out loud.

Before he knew what was happening, Logan was facing the wall, one of Kendall's hands kneading his ass before landing a harsh smack causing the smaller boy to jolt forward. Bringing his fingers around to the pale boys' mouth, Kendall ordered "Suck." Whilst his other hand carried on kneading Logan's ass. Feeling the warmth of Logan's mouth engulf his fingers, Kendall thrust forward his erection pressing between Logan's cheeks.

Pulling his fingers out of the pale boys' mouth, the blonde wasted no time teasing him before thrusting his finger into Logan's tight hole. Feeling the smaller boys' walls clench and unclench around his finger, Kendall pulled his finger adding another as he jammed them back in. Logan let out a shaky breath, as he felt Kendall scissor his fingers. This soon turned into a moan as the taller boy brushed against the pale boys' prostate. Thrusting against the fingers inside his tight hole, the smaller boy whined as he felt them withdraw.

Rubbing the pre cum over his cock, the blonde lined his cock up with Logan's entrance. Pushing in slowly, the blonde planted kisses over Logan's neck and shoulders as he sheathed all eight inches inside of Logan. When the pale boys returned to normal, the blonde pulled out and thrust back in causing Logan to jolt forward a moan leaving his mouth. Taking the moan of pleasure as consent, Kendall picked up his pace, thrusting furiously making the pale boy jolt, pressing his hands against the door to steady himself. Placing his hands over Logan's, the blonde thrusting in faster and harder. Kendall's name spilled from the pale boys' lips along with a series of moans. Feeling his cock rub against the door, caused Logan to moan the blonde boys' whilst thrusting back attempting to get Kendall deeper.

A shout left the small boys' mouth as Kendall slammed into his prostate. The moan that left the small boys' mouth caused Kendall to pick up his pace and he started to repeatedly slam into his prostate. Logan knew it wouldn't be long until he came if Kendall kept up the pace. Feeling the heat pool in the bottom of his stomach, Logan pulled his hand out from under Kendall's. Grabbing the blonde's hand, the small boy dragged it down to his neglected cock. The blonde smirked as he placed a kiss to the back of Logan's neck, before slowly pumping the smaller boys' cock.

When he felt Logan thrust into his hand, Kendall sped up his pace on Logan's cock. A slam to the prostate and Kendall squeezing the head of his cock caused Logan to come shouting out the blonde's name, as rope after rope of cum left his body. Stars dotted Kendall's vision, as Logan's walls tightened around his cock. Pulling out and thrusting back in once more, filling the small boy to the brim with come. Placing a final kiss to the back of Logan's neck, Kendall pulled out watching as his cum slid out of Logan's tight hole. He felt himself harden slightly but was too tired to do anything about it.

Pulling Logan over to the bed, Kendall laid down, with the smaller boy snuggling up next to him. As he stretched his legs out, he hit something which was followed by a thud as it hit the floor. Looking on the floor, the blonde saw the book open still on the page he chose. "We didn't use the book." Kendall said as he settled down next to Logan again. "We have three weeks till it has to go back." Logan replied nipping playfully on Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled as he drifted to sleep, now he knew why Logan loved the library so much.

**Wow this turned out better than I thought. I got this idea from a boy who is in my local library every Saturday when I go there. He kind of creeps me out and several times I've seen him with his hand under the table, he may be innocent but I'm just not sure. I came up with this idea when I was telling my friend about the boy from the library. Hope you enjoy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Kogan story**

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Threesome- Carlos catches Logan and Kendall in the act and they reward him for his silence**

The boys of Big Time Rush had a rare week off and that meant pool every day for Carlos and James but they never knew what happened to Logan and Kendall during the day. Whatever they did must have been exhausting as usually one or both of the boys would be asleep when Carlos and James got back from the pool.

What the two boys' didn't know was that Kendall and Logan spent all their days relieving their sexual frustration that had built up as they were usually too tired to do anything about it when they got home from rehearsals. Afterwards the pair would spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch watching a variety of movies.

Today was no different, Carlos and James were dressed and eating breakfast before Logan and Kendall were even up. As the pair stumbled out of the room they shared, they noticed the eager pair, getting ready to leave. Mumbling hello's and goodbye's the pair left as soon as their plates were empty.

Logan and Kendall ate their breakfast in silence, the smart boy leaving Kendall to finish on his own as he went to get dressed. The blonde already had a plan for today in his head, so he didn't bother going to get dressed once he finished his breakfast. Instead he went and sat on the sofa waiting for his raven haired lover to come out of their room.

Spotting the blonde on the sofa, Logan walked into the kitchen to clear away the dirty dishes. Kendall knew Logan was trying to ignore him as he had every day since they were giving the break. However the blonde knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Sneaking up behind his lover, the taller wrapped his arms around Logan's small waist, chuckling as the smaller boy jumped in surprise.

Placing a kiss to the back of the smaller boys head, Kendall felt Logan pull forward slightly attempting to break the embrace. Instead of letting go, the blonde thrust his hips forward slightly grinding his cock into Logan's ass. The smaller boy gasped thrusting backwards creating more friction. Kendall leant down and started sucking on the pale boys' neck, biting down on his pulse point leaving a purplish mark and making the pale boy thrust backwards his ass grinding against Kendall's erection. "K...K...Kendall stop." Logan managed to stutter out as Kendall sucked on his pulse point again.

The blonde pulled away, but instead of leaving Logan to do the dishes, Kendall grabbed the smaller boy and dragged him over to the sofa. Pushing the raven haired boy onto the sofa, Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's in a fierce kiss. Running his tongue over Logan's lips, the blonde smirked when he was immediately granted access. The taller boy took his time exploring the pale boys' mouth and it was only when Kendall flicked his tongue over the roof of Logan's mouth, that the pale boy bucked his hips up and moaned into the blonde boys' mouth.

Running his hands down the pale boys' sides, Kendall gripped Logan's hips, before grinding down hissing as their clothed erections brushed against each other. Logan threw his head back and let out a sinful moan, causing Kendall to grind down again harder and faster than before. Removing his hands from the pale boys' hips Kendall allowed the smaller boy to thrust his hips upwards as he ripped the t-shirt from the pale body beneath him. As soon as the material was over Logan's head, the blonde smashed their lips together again, however Logan had other plans. While the blonde mapped out his mouth, the smart boy thrust his hips up, rubbing their erections together, causing the blonde to break the kiss to let out a moan.

Taking this opportunity to control the situation, the smart boy pushed Kendall up so he was sat on the sofa, with his legs spread. A small smirk played on Logan's face as he pulled Kendall's shirt over his head, running his small hands down the slightly tanned muscles. The smaller boy took his time playing with the button of Kendall's jeans. "Logie, please" Kendall begged thrusting his hips up slightly trying to force his jeans down his legs. Chuckling the pale boy popped the button and pulled the zipper down. The blonde thrust his hips up slightly allowing Logan to pull both his jeans and boxers down.

Placing a kiss to the tip of Kendall's cock, Logan stood up and slowly pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. This saved them time later and stopped Kendall literally ripping the material from the small boys' body. Stroking himself slowly from base to tip, Logan watched as one of the blonde's hands travelled down to his own cock. The pale stopped his actions and stepped forward, swatting Kendall's hand away. "No touching." Logan said as he positioned himself on his knees.

Placing another kiss to the tip of the throbbing member before him, Logan smiled up at Kendall before leaning down and sucking harshly on the tip. Kendall was left breathless as his raven haired lover sucked harshly on the tip of his aching cock. He felt Logan slid his tongue down the underside of his twitching member. Taking more into his mouth, Logan began to swirl his tongue from the base to the tip, occasionally sliding his tongue into the slit and lapping all the pre cum Kendall had to offer.

Carlos walked up the corridor towards 2J intent on picking up his towel which he forgot that morning before heading back down to the pool. However when he entered the apartment, the Latino was shocked by what he saw. Kendall was sat on the sofa naked; a raven head bobbing up and down between his legs. That's when he realised the head belonged to Logan. Even when the door shut behind Carlos the pale boy didn't stop his activities on the blonde who carried on letting out moans and gasps. It was only when the Latino let out a squeak that Logan stopped what he was doing and looked up into the face of his best friend. The pale looked up at his boyfriend who had opened his eyes to see why the smaller boy had stopped pleasuring him. That's when he saw Carlos stood there a look of shock on his face. Looking down at Logan's face, the blonde was glad to see a small smile appear on his lover's face. They both had the same idea to keep their activities secret.

Standing up, Logan made his way over to Carlos who couldn't help but stare between the pale boy's legs. He let out a little squeak when he saw the size of the erection the smart boy was sporting. The Latino backed up against the door, trying to put as much distance between himself and Logan. This doesn't work and soon, the pale boy is stood in front of him. "Now Carlos, we didn't really want people to know what we got up to during the day, so what will it take to keep you quiet." Logan asked sounding his usual self, but Carlos couldn't concentrate purely because Logan was naked and pre cum was sliding down his shaft. Carlos thought for a moment before answering. "I...I...I want to join you." Carlos stuttered out, blushing as he felt himself harden.

Logan let out a little chuckle. "We hoped you would say that." He said as he advanced on the Latino. Cupping the caramel cheek, the pale boy leant forward capturing Carlos' lips in a sweet kiss. When he broke away, Logan turned to look at Kendall who was stroking himself from base to tip. The pale boy raised an eyebrow at his blonde lover who groaned as he moved his hand away from aching cock. Linking his fingers with the caramel boy, Logan led him over to sofa. As soon as Carlos was sat down, Kendall leant forward and pressed his lips against Carlos' revelling in the small moan that left the plump lips. Nibbling on the Latino's bottom lip, Kendall swooped forward as he was granted access only to pull away when he felt Logan place his mouth back on his aching cock.

Carlos watched as Logan sucked off the taller boy, a hand pressing against the bulge in his swim shorts to try and ease the pressure. The caramel boy gasped as he felt one of Kendall's hands sneak up his stomach and tweak his nipple. A moan left his parted lips as he felt a hand push his away and press against his erection. He looked down and watched as Logan rubbed his cock and sucked Kendall off, his eyes occasionally closing as the blonde tweaked harder on his nipples.

Logan pulled off Kendall with an audible pop, sending a shiver down Carlos' spine. Running his hand over the bulge in the caramel boys' shorts once more, Logan placed his hands on the waistband of the confining material before pulling them down the toned caramel legs in front of him. Both Kendall and Logan sucked in a breath when they saw Carlos' cock. The caramel boy was at least eight inches in length and as thick as hell. Both boys wondered why Carlos' didn't get a girlfriend with that thing in his pants. Kendall wrapped his hand around the base while Logan sucked on the tip. Using his free hand to tilt the Latino's head up, Kendall pressed his lips against Carlos' automatically granted access as he ran his tongue along the plump bottom lip.

As Logan sucked harder on his tip and Kendall sped his hand up, Carlos felt his orgasm near. Breaking the kiss with Kendall, Carlos took the blonde boys' spare hand and sucked on his fingers. A moan left the taller boys' lips as he felt his fingers engulfed in the warm heat of the Latino's mouth. Another moan left his mouth as Logan brought his hand up and slowly stroked him from base to tip, squeezing slightly at the head. Pulling off Carlos, Logan watched as the caramel boy sucked on the blonde boys' fingers, whilst slowly jacking his lover off. The pale boy placed his own fingers on Kendall's bottom lip, the blonde got the idea and started to cover his pale lover's fingers in as much saliva as possible.

Carlos pulled Kendall's fingers out of his mouth and got on all fours on the sofa, his hands coming round to spread his cheeks as far as possible, revealing his twitching hole to the other two boys'. Kendall swirled his finger around the twitching hole before pushing in to the tight hole, hissing as he finger was engulfed in the velvety heat. Logan groaned as he watched the pair, pulling his fingers out of Kendall's mouth allowing the blonde to get into the same position as Carlos.

Rubbing Kendall's left cheek; Logan teased the blondes' entrance before pushing into the tight hole. A groan left the blonde boy's lips as Logan began circling his finger stretching the blonde, before jamming another finger in. Kendall jammed another finger into Carlos' tight heat brushing his fingers against the caramel boys' prostate, causing the smaller boy to arch his back and thrust his hips back. Crooking his fingers slightly Logan brushed against Kendall's prostate, the taller boy jolting forward shoving his fingers deeper into Carlos. The caramel boy moaned and pushed back.

Deeming Kendall prepared enough, Logan removed his fingers, causing the blonde boy to whine at the emptiness. Feeling Logan press his erection between his cheeks, Kendall removed his fingers from inside of Carlos, causing the smaller boy to whimper from the loss, before lining his cock up with his entrance.

Looking back, Carlos nodded telling the taller boy he was ready. The blonde pressed in slowly allowing the caramel boy to get used to the penetration. When he was fully sheathed inside of Carlos, Kendall looked back and nodded towards his raven haired lover, who slowly pushed his aching cock into the tight hole. When he was fully inside his lover, Logan pulled back before thrusting back in jolting Kendall forward. Carlos who felt the force of Logan's thrust as Kendall jolted forward moaned in pleasure. Kendall took this as a sign that Carlos was ready to move, so he pulled his hips back at the same time as Logan and thrust them in when his pale lover thrust into him. Carlos jolted forward from the force of both thrusts, hands gripping the arm of the couch as Kendall and Logan began to thrust faster as their orgasms neared.

Feeling his own orgasm near, Carlos gasped as he felt Kendall's hand come round and wrap around his neglected cock. The blonde began to pump him in time with his and Logan's thrusts, growing more erratic as their orgasms neared. Feeling Kendall hit his prostate, Carlos arched his back and came, a mixture of both Kendall's and Logan's name leave his plump lips. Feeling Carlos' inner walls clench around his length, the blonde pulled out one more time before pounding back in and filling the Latino up with his seed. Seeing both Kendall and Carlos come caused Logan's cock to swell inside of Kendall and when the blonde's walls clenched around his member, the pale boy pulled out and thrust in, filling the blonde boy to the brim with cum.

All three boys' lay there catching their breaths before they pulled out and slumped on top of each other, too tired to move any further. Carlos was too tired to complain about Kendall and Logan laying on top of him but then he realised he was laying in his cum which he had sprayed over the orange material. Shifting slightly all three boys fell into a deep sleep after this morning's activities.

**Later **

It had been two hours since Carlos had gone up to collect his towel and James wondered where his little Latino friend had gotten too. His question was soon answered when he let himself into 2J. The pretty boy let out a shrill shriek as he took in the sight before him. Raised in the air was Logan's pale pert ass and to James it looked like he was laying on top of something or someone. Walking around to the front of the couch, James' face took on a look of shock. In front of him three of his best friends lay on top of each other, naked a white substance dried on Carlos' stomach and underneath him on the couch. Turning away James headed back towards the pool; not wanting to know what the three of them had gotten up to this morning.

**Author's note: I apologise if this is rubbish but it is the first time I have written a threesome. **

**Author's note 2: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Kogan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Laptop- ****Kendall leaves his laptop open and Logan finds something he does not expect**

Mama Knight had ordered the boys to do the homework which had been piling up over the week; otherwise they would be banned from both the pool and swirly. Carlos let out a yelp before diving head first towards his pile of work. Kendall had already started his work, so he placed his headphones in order to concentrate. James just carried on flicking through the latest issue of Man Fashion whilst occasionally brushing his hair. Logan smirked and sat back on the sofa having already done his work.

Logan was watching a history documentary but he couldn't concentrate on it due to Carlos moaning about algebra or James talking into the small mirror he carried everywhere. The only one who was quiet was Kendall but when Logan looked over at him, he noticed that the blonde boys' facial expression was a mixture of sadness and frustration. Letting out a sigh, Kendall got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Heading over to the blonde's laptop, Logan clicked on the tab which said document one and started to read thinking it was Kendall's homework. There were three paragraphs each slightly longer than the other. The genius skimmed over the first two however he stopped when he got to the third so he could read it properly. That's when he realised it wasn't the blonde's homework. What it was made Logan's cheeks burn red, deepening as he read more.

_**Logan sucked harshly on the head of my cock, causing me to moan and plead for more. "More please." I begged. He smiled at me before engulfing my aching member in his mouth. Swirling his tongue from base to tip, Logan pulled away as I thrust my hips up shoving more of my cock into his hot mouth. Instead of stopping, he just placed his hands on my hips before taking more of my throbbing member into his mouth. I couldn't help but thrust my hips up as he ran his teeth over my sensitive skin. **_

Hearing a glass smash against the floor, Logan turned away from the laptop to see Kendall stood slightly behind him, orange juice running across the floor. The blonde looked like he had seen a ghost, opening and closing his mouth a few times before turning and running towards the room him and Logan shared. Mama Knight came running out of the kitchen, noticing the juice on the floor and the disappearance of her son. "Where's Kendall?" She asked Logan. "He's in our room." The brunette replied knowing what Mama Knight was about to do. "KENDALL FRANCIS KNIGHT, YOU GET OUT HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!" She shouted causing the other three to flinch. They rarely saw Mama Knight angry but they understood why she was now. Someone could have been hurt if they had stepped on the glass.

A few moments later, Kendall came out of their room and headed straight to the kitchen to get the cleaning materials. Not once did Kendall look at Logan or any of the others as he cleaned the mess up. Mumbling an apology to Mama Knight, the blonde quickly made his way back to the bedroom, not once looking at Logan or the other two boys. James looked at Carlos who shrugged before going back to his struggle with algebra. The pretty boy looked at the genius with a raised eyebrow; Logan shook his head allowing James to go back to brushing his hair. Sighing Logan closed the tab and headed towards his and Kendall's room.

Knocking on the door, Logan waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he knocked again before twisting the handle. Locked. Knocking harder on the door Logan called "Kendall." through the wood. He heard shuffling on the other side; before the door swung open revealing Kendall heading back towards his bed. Entering the bedroom, Logan locked the door behind him before heading over towards the blonde. Logan was horrified when he saw Kendall flinch as he moved closer.

"Please don't hate me." Kendall said still unable to make eye contact with Logan. Kneeling down in front of the blonde, Logan placed his hand on the taller boys' knee, shocked when he felt Kendall jerk away. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Logan replied placing his hand back on the blondes' knee. "But you read what was on my laptop." Kendall said confused, most best friends would yell or leave if they saw what Logan just saw. "Yeah, I did read it but I don't hate you for it." Logan replied leaning up so he was looking the blonde in the eyes. Placing his hand against the taller boys' cheek, the pale boy smiled to himself as he felt Kendall lean into his touch.

The pale boy rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, the gesture causing Kendall to close his eyes, giving Logan the chance to lean up and place a chaste kiss to the taller boys' lips. Feeling Logan press his lips against his caused Kendall to open his eyes in shock. Looking down the blonde noticed a small smile on the genius' lips as well as a red tint across his cheeks. Leaning down Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's, not moving them giving Logan the chance to pull away if he wanted to however when he felt the pale boy start to move his lips against Kendall's, the blonde couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync against each others, Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip asking for access and swooped forward quickly when the pale boy parted his lips granting him access.

Mapping out the smaller boys' mouth with his tongue, the blonde ran his hand down to the bottom of Logan's shirt running his hand across the muscular stomach underneath the material. As his hands travelled up the pale boys' chest, Kendall felt Logan press into his touch. Tweaking the pale boys' nipples, Kendall couldn't help but smirk as Logan broke the kiss, a moan leaving his full lips and hips thrusting upwards. Retrieving his hands from under Logan's shirt, Kendall sat back and assessed his friend. The pale boys' eye were dark with lust pupils blown wide, his full lips were slightly parted tongue coming forward to moisten them. His chest was rising up and down harshly due to the attention paid to his nipples. Kendall's eyes were wide with shock when he saw the bulge that had formed in the smaller boys' jeans.

Leaning forward, Kendall pressed himself against Logan causing the smaller boy to fall back on to the floor. Unconsciously, Kendall ground his hips down as he settled himself between the pale boys' legs. Logan's eyes rolled backwards and he thrust his hips up trying to gain more friction. Kendall smirked, before leaning down and placing a quick kiss to the smaller boys' lips before attacking the pale neck in front of him. As he bit down on the smaller boys' pulse point, Kendall ground his hips down again making Logan thrust his hips up, a moan leaving his parted lips. Sucking on Logan's pulse point, Kendall pulled away to see a purplish mark on the pale skin marking Logan as his.

Pulling Logan's shirt up and over his head, Kendall proceeded to kiss and lick his way down the smart boys' chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into Logan's navel on the way. Licking a line along the waistband of Logan's jeans, Kendall paused to look up at the pale boy who nodded signalling Kendall to carry on. Popping the button and pulling down the zipper, Kendall pulled Logan's jeans off and threw them to the side. Grazing his hand over the bulge threatening to rip the pale boys' boxers, Kendall pressed down harder smirking when Logan bucked his hips up trying to gain more friction from the blondes' hand. When the taller boy removed his hand from the genius' boxers, Logan tugged at the hem of Kendall's shirt. He would be damned if he was the only one naked.

Catching on to what Logan was doing, the blonde pulled away tugging his shirt up and over his head. Logan sat up and ran his hands down the slightly tanned muscles in Kendall's stomach, stopping at the waistband of the blondes' jeans. The smart boy practically ripped the material from Kendall's body, smiling when he saw the equally large bulge in the blondes' boxers. Pressing his palm against the bulge in Kendall's boxers, Logan smiled as a moan left the taller boys' lips.

Grabbing the waistband of Kendall's boxers, Logan tugged them down, mouth falling open from the sight before him. Kendall's cock must have been at least nine inches long and as thick as hell. Wrapping a small hand around the blondes' member, Logan began to slowly jack him off, groaning as the thick member throbbed in his hand. Flicking his wrist as he reached the head, Logan released Kendall's cock as a hand delved beneath the confines of his own boxers and grasped his weeping member. The taller boy began to pump Logan's cock faster wanting to see the pale boy come undone in front of him.

Throwing Logan's boxers to the corner of the room, Kendall leant down and engulfed Logan's cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue from base to tip, the blonde placed his hands on the pale boys' hips as he attempted to thrust upwards into the taller boys' mouth. Pulling off of the smaller boy, Kendall chuckled as the smart boy let out a whine. Chuckling Kendall placed his fingers onto Logan's bottom lip, groaning as he felt the smart boys' hot mouth engulf his digits. Leaning back down, the blonde engulfed the smart boys' member once more, taking more than before into his mouth. Sucking harshly on his friends cock, Kendall ran his teeth over the sensitive skin, causing Logan to thrust his hips up, shoving more of his cock into the blondes' willing mouth.

When he felt that his fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva, Kendall pulled them out of Logan's mouth and trailed them down the pale muscular body before teasing the smart boys' entrance. Pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscle, the blonde brought his spare hand up to rub the pale boys' stomach. As he felt the muscle loosen around his finger, Kendall began to thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole, jamming another digit in when he felt Logan was ready. Scissoring his fingers, Kendall was surprised when Logan began to fuck himself on the blondes' fingers.

Deeming the pale boy ready, Kendall removed his fingers from the tight hole making the smaller boy whine from the emptiness. Spreading Logan's legs further, the blonde lined his cock up with Logan's entrance. Pushing in slowly, Kendall began to rub Logan's stomach again as he got used to the intrusion. When all nine inches were sheathed inside of the pale boy beneath him did Kendall pull out and slowly thrust back in. The slow pace was driving Logan insane; so he began to thrust his hips down pushing the blondes' cock in deeper. Logan wrapped his legs around the blondes' waist who began to pound into the smaller boy.

Angling his hips slightly, Kendall thrust into Logan and hit his prostate dead on. This caused the smart boy to let out a guttural moan, which turned Kendall on even more. He began to pound into Logan faster than before, grabbing the smaller boys' neglected dick, hoping Logan's release would be as good as his would definitely be. Feeling the familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach, Kendall pulled out once more, hitting Logan's prostate dead on, filling the pale boy to the brim with cum. The mixture of Kendall hitting his prostate dead on and his cum bathing Logan's inside, caused Logan to arch his back off the ground and come, shouting Kendall's name seconds afterwards.

As the pair came down from their orgasms, Kendall leant down and placed a gentle kiss to Logan's lips. Pulling out, the blonde picked his smaller friend up bridal style and carried him to his bed. Pulling back the covers, Kendall placed Logan under the covers joining him seconds after. As Logan snuggled into the blondes' side, sighing as he felt the taller boy press a kiss to his forehead. Feeling Logan's breaths get heavier, Kendall knew after a few minutes that his lover was asleep. Kendall smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, he was so happy; Logan had looked at his laptop.

**Author's note: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Kogan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Dance Lesson- Kendall helps Logan with his dancing and gets more than he bargained for as a thank you**

"No, no, no." Mr X shouted at the four members of Big Time Rush, but looking particularly at Logan. The smart boy sighed, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't the best dancer but he thought that he did ok. However it was obvious that Mr X didn't think so. "You can go," He said, "However you may want to work on your dancing." He continued pointing towards Logan. The smart boy sighed, he had already decided that he was going to stay and work on the routines when the others left.

When the other boys were packing their gear, Kendall turned towards Logan and asked "Hey, you coming?" "No, I'm gonna stay here and work on the routine for a bit." Logan replied watching Carlos and James pack their things into their bags. "I'll stay and help you if you like." Kendall said, watching the smaller boy as he stretched, revealing some of his creamy skin when his shirt rode up. Unbeknown to the other members of the band, Kendall had a huge crush on Logan but would never tell the smaller boy. "No, I'll be fine." Logan replied, wanting to practice on his own so that nobody could laugh or yell at him if he got it wrong. "Then, how will you know you're doing it right?" Kendall questioned raising one of his busy eyebrows. The smart boy sighed, he knew Kendall was right. The smart boy hung his head, knowing there was no point in arguing with the blonde.

Taking his towel and bottle back out of his bag, the blonde turned towards Carlos and James. "You two go ahead. We wouldn't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep." The blonde said aiming the last bit at James. The pretty boy scoffed but turned away dragging Carlos with him. Once the pair were alone, Kendall turned towards the smaller boy. "Why didn't you want me to stay and help you out?" He asked. Logan turned towards the blonde and said "I didn't want anyone to laugh or yell at me if I got it wrong." He shrugged his shoulders as he moved towards the stereo. "I would never laugh at you." The taller boy said walking over to his smaller friend. Logan smiled at this; he knew Kendall would never lie to him. "Okay, let's get started." The smart boy clapped his hands together as he took his place in the centre of the room.

As the music started, Logan looked behind him to see Kendall watching him, causing him to stumble. A blush covered his cheeks as the blonde moved towards him. "I told you I wouldn't laugh at you," The blonde said taking a place next to Logan. "Here watch me." The blonde executed the moves perfectly making the smart boy blush more as his shirt rode up slightly revealing his happy trail. The dark haired began picturing what it would be like to run his fingers over Kendall's happy trail before going lower.

Logan jumped when he heard someone snap their fingers in front of his face. That's when he realised that Kendall was stood in front of him a smirk on his face. "You alright there Logie?" The blonde asked. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the dance routine." The pale boy replied hoping Kendall would buy it. "Alright, it's your turn." Kendall said before walking away from the smaller boy. Taking his place in the centre of the room, Logan took a breath before dancing, cursing when he yet again stumbled. Yet again he was surprised when he didn't hear Kendall yell or laugh at him. Sighing to himself Logan got back into the starting position.

**Two hours later **

It had been two hours since Logan and Kendall had started practicing and the smart boy was still having trouble completing the routine. It didn't help that Kendall had taken his shirt off to reveal his slightly tanned abs, making Logan lose all concentration he had. Sighing with frustration, the smart boy took his position in the middle of the room, preparing to attempt the routine for the hundredth time that night. Counting the beat in his head, Logan began to dance concentrating on the moves and not on the topless blonde behind him. However that didn't work and the pale boy soon found himself on the floor.

"Why is this so hard?" The pale boy mumbled into the floor. Sitting up, the smart boy watched as the blonde yet again executed the moves perfectly. "It isn't hard, just focus on one spot while you do it, that's what I do." Kendall replied turning towards the smaller boy. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. Kendall's chest and abs glistened with sweat underneath the lights, the image burning itself into Logan's brain. Tearing his eyes away from the sight in front of him, the smart boy pulled himself off of the floor and moved back to where he had started. Focusing on one spot on the wall, Logan began to move never taking his eyes from the spot on the wall. When he stopped he was surprised to hear clapping. Turning around, Logan swallowed the lump in his throat as Kendall came towards him.

"That was great Logie," the blonde said, "but can we go home now?" The pale boy smiled at how tired the taller boy sounded. "Okay let's go, I can't thank you enough for helping me tonight Kendall." Logan replied. "I'm sure you'll find some way." Kendall replied as he gathered his stuff. Those few words triggered something in the smart boys' brain.

"Kendall close your eyes." Logan said as he walked towards the blonde. "Okay." Kendall replied unsure of what the smaller boy was going to do. When he reached the taller boy, Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blondes'. He didn't move, allowing Kendall to back out if he wanted but was surprised when the taller boy began to move his lips against his. Logan let out a squeak as he felt Kendall's arms snake around his waist and pull him closer, their lips moving in sync. Logan eagerly parted his lips when he felt Kendall lick across his bottom lip. The pair fought for dominance with Logan willingly losing.

Feeling Kendall's tongue map out all of his sensitive spots caused Logan to moan into the kiss, pressing himself closer to the blonde. That's when the real fun began. Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's erection brush against his own. Bringing one of his hands from around the taller boys' neck, the smart boy rubbed the bulge in the taller boys' sweatpants causing him to break the kiss. "G...G...God Logie." Kendall panted thrusting his hips repeatedly into Logan's hand. The blonde leant forward to lick at the smart boys' jaw, flicking his tongue where jaw met earlobe. Small whimpers were leaving Logan's mouth as Kendall began to lick and suck his neck. Leaning back to give the blonde more access, Logan continued to palm Kendall's erection, his own length twitching when he heard the moans leave the blondes' mouth.

Pulling away, Logan grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted up and over his head, tossing to some random corner of the room. As soon as the shirt was clear of Logan's head, Kendall grabbed his waist and pulled them back together. Running his hands up the pale chest in front of him, Kendall began to tweak Logan's nipples causing the smaller boy to moan and thrust his hips forward. The blonde hissed as their erections rubbed together. The pair began to roll their hips against each other as Kendall continued his assault on Logan's nipples. "P...P...Please Kendall." Logan begged wanting to feel Kendall inside him. "What Logie?" Kendall teased as he brought his hand down to palm the smart boy roughly through his sweatpants. "I...I need y..y..you inside me." Logan panted bucking his hips into Kendall's hand.

Pulling away, Kendall tugged on the waistband of Logan's sweatpants, pulling both them and his boxers down at the same time. When he saw how hard the pale boy was he couldn't help but smirk, this was all because of him. Wrapping a hand around the pale cock, the blonde began to pump up and down slowly. Logan whined when he felt Kendall let go of his aching cock, but that soon changed into a gasp when he felt a hot mouth engulf his length. Looking down the smart boy nearly came there and then. Kendall looked up at him as he swirled his tongue around the smart boys' shaft, eyes blown wide with lust. Tangling his fingers through the taller boys' hair, Logan began to thrust forward, forcing the blonde to take more of his member into his mouth.

Feeling his orgasm near, Logan pulled away wanting to save his it for when Kendall was inside him. When the taller boy stood up, the smart boy didn't waste any time in ripping his pants and boxers down and wrapping his hand around the hard cock in front of him. Pumping the taller boy slowly, Logan looked at his friend. He had never seen Kendall like this before and he loved it. Big green eyes were blown wide with lust, his lips were red from being stretched around Logan's cock and pre cum was sliding down his shaft.

Removing his hand from the blondes' aching member, Logan laid down on the floor and spread his legs as wide as they could, giving the blonde a view of his twitching hole. Sucking on his fingers as he knelt down in front of his lover, Kendall brought his hand to Logan's tight hole. Slowly circling the entrance, Kendall smirked as Logan thrust down pushing the blondes' finger deep into his hole. It was slightly painful for the smaller boy but that soon changed when the blonde began to thrust his finger in and out, causing the muscles to loosen around the invading digit. Jamming another finger into the tight heat, Kendall began a scissoring motion making Logan to mewl when he felt that bundle of nerves being hit. "Kendall." Logan moaned as he thrust down, fucking himself of Kendall's fingers.

Deeming the smart boy prepared enough, Kendall removed his fingers causing Logan to whine at the emptiness. Just as he went to rub the pre cum over his shaft, Kendall felt his hand being knocked away and couldn't help but gasp as he felt a hot mouth engulf his cock. The blonde looked down straight into the big innocent brown eyes of his lover. One powerful suck from Logan nearly caused the taller boy to come but he managed to control himself.

After the smaller boy had pulled off his aching member, Kendall lined himself up with the smart boys' entrance. Leaning down to kiss Logan, the blonde began to slide his length into the pale boys' velvety heat. A small gasp left the smart boy as he felt himself being stretched but that soon changed into a moan as Kendall began to pump his cock.

When he was fully sheathed inside Logan, Kendall pulled back and thrust back in, jolting Logan's body and causing a series of moans to leave the smart boys' parted lips. Wrapping his legs around the taller boy, Logan began to thrust his hips down in time with Kendall's thrusts. Soon Kendall was pounding into the smaller boy beneath him and increasing his pace with every moan that left Logan's mouth. One particularly hard thrust caused the blonde to hit Logan's prostate dead on, the smaller boy arching his back upwards and tightening his legs around Kendall's waist.

Hitting the smart boys' dead on with every thrust, Kendall knew it wouldn't be long until the pale boy came. Wrapping his hand around Logan's neglected member, the blonde began to pump in time with his thrusts, flicking his wrist when he got to the head. A few more thrusts to the smart boys' prostate and Logan came, screaming Kendall's name, who continued to pump the smart boy until his orgasm finished. Pulling back once more, the taller boy thrust back in, filling Logan's insides with cum.

Kendall slumped on top of Logan trying to catch his breath. Once he had, he leaned down and placed a kiss to the smart boys' lips. Pulling out, the blonde laid beside the genius, who snuggled into his side. "So you found a way to thank me then." Kendall said as he ran his hands through Logan's dark hair. "That wasn't a thank you, I've just wanted to do that for a long time." Logan replied leaning into Kendall's touch. "So have I" the blonde couldn't help but smile when he said that, it felt good to finally admit how he felt for the smart boy. Kendall was brought away from his thoughts when he felt Logan straddle him. "Now this is me thanking you." The pale boy said with a mischievous smile before leaning down and kissing Kendall.

**Author's note: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Kogan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**

**Author's note 2: I am so sorry if this is rubbish but I have been really busy with school :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Body Frosting- Logan treats Kendall on his birthday**

**This is dedicated to StillLovely who requested it. :D**

Kendall groaned and rolled over as he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek. When he felt another kiss placed on his cheek, the blonde rolled back over and opened his eyes to glare at the person who woke him. However before any words could leave his mouth, a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. Their lips moved in sync until the need for air grew too great. Pulling away Kendall looked up into the brown eyes of his best friend and lover, Logan Mitchell. Leaning down Logan attached his lips to Kendall's again, licking at the blonde's bottom lip begging for access. The taller boy parted his lips eagerly allowing his lover to map out all of his sensitive spots. Just as Kendall was getting into it, Logan pulled away chuckling at the pout the blonde sent his way. "Happy Birthday." Logan said pecking Kendall on the lips before climbing out of bed.

Just as the pair had finished getting dressed, Carlos burst into the room, followed shortly by James who was running a comb through his already perfect hair. "Hurry up dudes; I wanna get there before the queue for Saw (1) gets too long." Carlos said bouncing on the spot. As it was Kendall's birthday, Gustavo had thoughtfully given the four boys the day off and they planned to head to Thorpe Park. It seemed that Carlos was the most excited out of the four even though it wasn't his birthday. Laughing at their small friend, the four exited 2J, Logan lacing his fingers with Kendall's. They stayed this way until they reached the car, where Kendall reluctantly let go of the smart boys' hand so he could concentrate on driving. The ride to Thorpe Park was quiet until they pulled into the car park and Carlos saw the outlines of the rides. Then he started to bounce up and down in his seat, tugging on James' arm attempting to stop the pretty boy from looking in the mirror.

The four of them went on every ride possible, shouting and whooping at every turn and loop, except James who kept mumbling something about his hair. As they queued for Saw, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist pulling him closer as the smaller boy watched the cart head up parallel to the ground and then head back down to the ground faster than the rest of the ride. The blonde knew his boyfriend wasn't happy about going on this ride, so he decided to sweeten the deal. Placing a kiss to the shell of Logan's ear, the taller boy began kissing down his lover's jaw and neck, relishing in the small whimpers leaving Logan's lips. However he was soon interrupted by Carlos coughing signalling that they needed to move further up the line. Kendall decided he would make it up to the smaller boy when they got home.

**Later **

After the four of them had been on every ride, including the kids' rides like the teacups, they decided to head home where a surprise party had be organised by Mama Knight and Katie was waiting. Kendall laid his head back against the seat looking over at Logan who was concentrating on getting them home in time for the party. Noticing that it was quiet behind him, the blonde turned around to see James and Carlos fast asleep, the Latino leant against the pretty boy drooling slightly. The taller boy chuckled before turning back around and joining them in the land of sleep. When he took his eyes off the road at a traffic light, Logan couldn't help but smile when he saw Kendall sleeping next to him.

When they arrived back at the Palmwoods, Logan had to wake the other three up so they could head up to the party. Leaning into the back seat Logan ruffled James' hair, prompting the pretty boy to wake up immediately and glare at Logan. James moving to make sure his hair was perfect caused Carlos to wake up, rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. That just left Kendall to be woken up and Logan knew it would easy to wake his sleeping lover. Leaning over Logan placed a kiss to the sleeping blonde's lips, smiling to himself as Kendall leant forward for more. Leaning over Logan kissed Kendall once more, before opening his door and allowing the cold air to enter the car. As he felt the cold air hit his warm skin, Kendall woke up playfully pouting at a laughing Logan.

Lacing his fingers with the smart boys', Kendall pulled Logan into a gentle kiss. Placing his spare hand on the small of Logan's back, Kendall deepened the kiss which soon threatened to turn into a make out session. Pulling away, Logan placed his forehead against Kendall's briefly before tugging his boyfriend towards the entrance of the Palmwoods. The four boys slowly made their way up the stairs to 2J, giving James the chance to do his hair.

When they arrived at 2J, Kendall twisted the door knob and walked in, with the other three following behind him. The apartment was pitch black but when Logan flicked the light on, Kendall was shocked when the majority of the Palmwoods, his mum and sister and even Kelly and Gustavo jumped out of various hiding places. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang out around the room as Kendall was pulled into a hug by Mama Knight. Once she had pulled away, the blonde turned towards Logan and said "You knew about this." Logan didn't say anything but shoved the blonde towards his waiting party guests.

As the party went on, Logan was happy to sit back and watch as his boyfriend socialised. It gave the smart boy the chance to go over his plans for the next part of Kendall's birthday. A blush rose to the smart boy's cheeks when thought about Kendall's reaction to Logan's plan. "So, Logie you gonna give the birthday boy some birthday sex then?" James asked as he plopped himself down next to the smaller boy. Logan's blush deepened as he thought about what James had said. In a sense Kendall would be getting birthday sex but he would also be getting something else as well. When Logan didn't reply, James just chuckled and went off to flirt with Jo.

It was getting late and the party was starting to wind down, so Logan took this as a chance to slip into the room him and Kendall shared to prepare the next part of the evening. The smart boys' disappearance didn't go unnoticed by Kendall who was looking for his boyfriend so they could say goodbye to the guests. He gave up when Mama Knight guided him towards the group of guests getting ready to leave. The blonde was glad when the last of the guests had left, now he could go and look for his boyfriend. After looking thoroughly around the living area, Kendall decided to check in the room they shared. Opening the door, Kendall was not prepared for the sight he got.

Lying on the bed they shared was Logan stark naked, leisurely stroking his hard cock. But this wasn't the best of it, all over the smart boys' chest and stomach were the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL in strawberry and chocolate body frosting. Kendall quickly locked the door behind him before heading over to his lover, who was still stroking his member.

It was only when Kendall knelt on the bed, did Logan notice him. The smart boy stopped his previous actions when he looked up at his lover. "Happy Birthday baby." He smiled cupping the blonde's cheek. Kendall leant down to place a chaste kiss to the smaller boys' lips, before leaning back and surveying Logan's chest. As if he read the blonde's mind, the smart boy said, "I thought this would be a nice birthday treat." It definitely was and Kendall couldn't resist running his finger along the last L of his name, scooping every bit of the substance before sucking it into his mouth, moaning slightly as the taste of chocolate burst through his taste buds.

Wanting Logan to enjoy this as much as he was, Kendall ran his finger over the second L scooping it all up before offering his finger to Logan. As he felt Logan's hot mouth around his finger, Kendall couldn't help but let out a moan, his cock throbbing beneath the confines of jeans. Even after the frosting had been sucked from Kendall's finger, Logan carried on sucking, swirling his tongue from the bottom to the tip. Pulling his finger out of the smart boy's mouth, the taller boy leant down and began to lick the frosting off of his lovers' stomach as his finger trailed down to the smaller boys' hole.

Running his tongue over Logan's navel, Kendall pushed his finger into the smart boy's tight hole. Logan gasped as he felt his inner walls being breeched but it soon turned into a series of small whimpers and moans when Kendall began to thrust his finger in and out whilst licking the frosting from his body. When all the frosting was gone and only Logan's creamy skin was left, the blonde boy pulled his finger out of the smaller boy, smirking when his lover whined at the emptiness.

Kneeling in front of Logan, the taller boy began to lift his shirt up, slowly revealing his tanned skin and taut muscles. Once the shirt was up and over his head, the blonde started work on his belt, however his hands were batted away and when he looked down he saw Logan's nimble fingers making quick work of his belt. After he had pulled Kendall's belt through the loops, Logan began working on his button but kept getting distracted by the blonde thrusting his hips forward, desperate for some sort of friction. Stopping his work on the button, Logan brought his hand up and palmed Kendall through his jeans, his own member twitching as Kendall let out a guttural moan.

Pulling his hand away, Logan made quick work of the blondes' button and fly, grabbing both jeans and boxers by the waistband before pulling them down. A sigh left the blonde boys' lips as his erection was freed from its' confines. Settling himself down between Logan's legs, Kendall didn't waste any time before he began thrusting his hips, rubbing their members together. Pressing their lips together, Kendall swallowed all the moans that left the smart boys' mouth, allowing him to dominant the kiss for a few seconds before switching their roles.

Pressing a line of kisses along Logan's jaw, Kendall made his way down the pale neck in front of him, biting down on the smart boy's pulse point marking him as Kendall's. As the blonde sucked on the smart boys' pulse point, Logan bucked his hips up hissing as their members rubbed together. This caused Kendall to break away from Logan's neck. Kendall began to kiss and lick his way down Logan's chest, stopping when he reached the smart boys' nipples. Sucking on a hardened nub, the taller boy brought his spare hand up to twist and pinch the neglected nub. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Kendall swapped over, giving the neglected nub the same treatment.

Nipping along the defined muscles in Logan's stomach, Kendall came to stop at the pale boys' hip bones. Sucking a bruise into the skin, Kendall moved further down, licking the underside of the smart boys' cock. Running his tongue over Logan's slit, the blonde lapped up all the pre cum he had to offer. Sucking harshly on the tip, Kendall engulfed more of his lovers' member, swirling his tongue from base to head, gently biting down just past the head.

Pulling off of his lover with a pop, Kendall brought his hand back down to Logan's entrance. Pushing his finger into the tight hole, Kendall began to thrust his finger in and out of the boy beneath him. Jamming another finger into the tight hole, Kendall began to scissor his finger, brushing them over the smart boys' prostate. Deeming Logan prepared enough, Kendall removed his fingers causing the smart boy to whine at the emptiness.

Lining himself up with Logan's entrance, Kendall pushed in, in one swift thrust, causing Logan scream the blondes' name. Logan arched his back off the bed as Kendall thrust in again just as hard as before. The pace slowed slightly but picked up again, when Logan tilted his hips taking Kendall deeper than before.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and pinned them to the pillow above his head. Thrusting into his lover faster and harder than before, Kendall could feel his orgasm building in the bottom of his stomach. However Logan had other plans.

Tugging his hands free from Kendall's grasp, Logan flipped the pair over so that he was straddling the blonde. Raising himself up until only the head of Kendall's cock remained inside him; Logan slammed himself back down crying out as his prostate was hit dead on. The smart boy began to bounce up and down on Kendall's cock, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The blonde boy grabbed his boyfriend's hip and began to thrust upwards into his tight hole whilst Logan impaled himself on his member.

Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. As his orgasm neared both his thrust and his strokes became more erratic. He could tell that Logan was nearing his release as well as his bounces were becoming faster and harder. Feeling Logan's walls constrict around his throbbing member, Kendall thrust in again hitting Logan's prostate dead on. Logan arched his back and came into Kendall's hand, still bouncing up and down on the blonde's cock, lengthening his orgasm.

As Logan's inner walls clenched and unclenched around his aching member, the taller boy pulled out one more time before thrusting back in, shooting his load into the smart boys' tight hole. As their orgasms subsided and the breathing returned to normal, Logan lifted himself off of Kendall's softening member and laid beside him. The taller boy pulled him closer, pressing his cheek against the raven coloured locks.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Logan turned to Kendall and asked, "Good birthday?" The blonde chuckled and kissed Logan on the forehead. "Best birthday ever." He replied before snuggling down to sleep.

**(1)- I went on this ride at the weekend and it is bloody scary. You go up into the sky at a 100˚ angle then you plunge downwards over a 100 feet. And I sat at the front. **

**Now I have finished my little speech. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any Kogan requests please do not hesitate to PM and ask. **

**Reviews=Love :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Kogan story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Reverse the roles- Logan reverses the roles for one night. **

**I received an anonymous review which said that it would be fun to see the roles reversed. So this is for you anonymous reviewer :D**

It had been a long day for the four boys of Big Time Rush, Gustavo had decided to be extra cruel today making them practice harmonies for an extra two hours and dance moves for an extra hour. It was only after the four boys had collapsed on the floor that Gustavo had decided to let them go for the day. "I want you dogs here at 8am tomorrow." Gustavo bellowed as the four boys trudged out of the studio and towards the waiting car.

As soon as they entered 2J, Kendall chucked himself onto the couch, sighing as he sunk into the material. The blonde closed his eyes, hearing James and Carlos mumble their goodnights before heading towards the bedroom they shared. Kendall didn't know where Logan had gone until he felt the couch dip slightly as the smart boy joined him.

Opening his eyes, Kendall looked down at the smaller boy who was looking up at him, a small smile forming on his lips. "What are you up to?" the blonde asked knowing that the smirk on Logan's face meant he was up to something. "Well, I was just thinking that we could help each other relax." The smart boy answered placing his hand on Kendall's thigh. The blonde got the picture as Logan began to rub his thigh. He knew what the smaller boy wanted but was too tired for it tonight.

Kendall removed Logan's hand from his thigh as he felt his length harden. "Not tonight Logie." The blonde said petting the smart boy on the knee. "But Kendall," Logan said as he grabbed the blonde's hand and pressed it against his crotch, "Look what you're doing to me." The taller boy couldn't help but shudder as he felt the pale boy's erection under his palm. Logan began to rub the blonde's hand over his erection, still holding on though so the taller boy couldn't pull away.

A shaky breath left the blonde's lips as he felt his length twitch beneath his sweatpants. A smirk appeared on the smart boy's lips as he brought his free hand down to palm Kendall's erection. "I knew you wanted this as much I did." Logan said as he continued to grind into Kendall's hand. The smart boy whined as the blonde pulled his hand out of his grasp. "I really do want this, but not tonight, okay." The blonde tried to keep his mind on what he was saying, but it was pretty hard as Logan was still palming him through his sweatpants.

"I thought you would say something like that, so I thought we could try something different tonight." Logan said leaning in to nip at Kendall's ear lobe. "And, what would that be?" Kendall asked. "Well, I thought that we could switch roles for the night, that way you wouldn't have to do any work." Logan replied rubbing the blonde's erection harder. A few moments passed while Kendall thought it over, the only sounds in the room were the shaky breaths leaving the taller boys' mouth. Knowing that Logan wasn't going to give up and his erection throbbing beneath Logan's hand, made Kendall's mind up.

Turning towards the smart boy, the blonde nodded his head. Before he knew it, the taller boy was on his back, Logan straddling his hips. As the brunette pressed their lips together, Kendall grabbed the smart boys' hips and thrust up, moaning as their erections rubbed against each other. The taller boy eagerly let Logan in when he nibbled on his bottom lip. Their tongues fought for dominance until Logan ground his hips against Kendall's causing the blonde boy to break the kiss as a moan left his mouth.

Pressing a line of kisses down the taller boys' jaw, the smart boy began to suck on the Kendall's neck. Biting down on the sensitive skin, Logan couldn't help but smirk as the blonde let out a moan and thrust his hips upwards. "B..B...Bedroom now." Kendall panted. Pulling back Logan ran his finger over the purplish mark on the taller boy's neck before climbing off, making sure his hand brushed against the bulge in the taller boy's sweatpants.

Grabbing Kendall's hand, Logan tugged him down the hallway to the room they shared, stopping every few seconds to kiss the taller boy. Kendall didn't know what had gotten into Logan tonight but he wanted more of it as soon as possible. When they reached their room, Logan pressed the blonde up against the door, his lips travelling across every inch of visible skin.

Reaching down to lock the door, Kendall allowed himself to be dragged over to the bed and pushed down, Logan straddling his hips once again. The smart boy let his hands roam all over the taller boy's chest and stomach, coming to a stop when they reached the hem of his shirt. Pulling the material over Kendall's head, Logan wasted no time in kissing and licking the tanned chest in front of him. Sucking the blonde boy's right nipple into his mouth, Logan grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, his spare hand tweaking the neglected nub. Giving the left nipple the same treatment, Logan pulled away, running his hands over the sensitive nubs.

The smart boy brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly giving the blonde glimpses of his creamy skin. Once the material was over his head, Logan wasted no time in delivering a series of kisses to Kendall's stomach, stopping when he reached the waistband of the blondes' sweatpants. The taller boy lifted his hips as Logan grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down. Logan looked down at Kendall clad only in his tight black boxers, before leaning down and mouthing at his erection through the material. The blonde couldn't help but thrust his hips up as the smart boys' hot breath travelled through his boxers and onto his dick.

Kendall whined and thrust his hips up as Logan removed his mouth from his aching member. The smaller boy chuckled slightly as he began to pull down both his sweatpants and boxers. The blonde boys' mouth gaped open when he saw Logan's cock. The tip was shiny with pre cum and was just begging to be sucked. Logan smirked as he pulled Kendall's boxers down.

Running his fingers over Kendall's cock, Logan brought his spare hand down to jack himself off as well. Running his thumb over Kendall's slit, Logan collected all the pre cum that had collected there and sucked his thumb into his mouth, moaning as it burst over his taste buds. Ripping his hand away from his own cock, Logan leant down and placed a kiss to the tip of Kendall's dick before sucking it harshly into his mouth. The moan that left the blonde boys mouth nearly made Logan cum there and then.

Swirling his tongue from the base to the tip and back again, Logan continued to suck Kendall's cock as he brought his fingers up to the blondes' mouth. "Suck." He ordered but it came out muffled as his mouth was still around the taller boys' cock. The taller boy got the idea and began to cover the digits in as much saliva as possible. When Logan thought they were covered enough, he pulled them out of the blondes' mouth and removed his mouth from Kendall's dick.

Trailing his fingers down the taller boys' body, Logan rest them against his entrance. Circling the tight hole, Logan began to push his finger in. Feeling the blonde beneath his tense, the smart boy brought his spare hand up to pump Kendall's cock. Feeling the muscle relax around his finger, the smaller boy began to thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole. When he thought the blonde was ready, Logan jammed another finger into the tight heat. Scissoring his fingers, the smart boy made sure that he brushed his fingers over that bundle of nerves that turned Kendall into jelly.

Deeming Kendall prepared enough, Logan removed his fingers, causing the blonde to whine at the sense of emptiness. Just as Logan was about to line himself up with the taller boys' entrance, a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking up, Logan saw the blonde boy looking down at his member. Sitting up, Kendall reached forward and sucked the smaller boys' cock into his mouth, moaning as Logan's pre cum burst across his taste buds. Swirling his tongue from base to tip, Kendall hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on the pale boys' cock.

Pulling off with an audible pop, Kendall laid back down, spreading his legs slightly. Logan smiled down at the blonde boy before lining himself up with the tight hole. Pushing in slowly, the smart boy brought his hand back up to Kendall's cock, as he pushed more of his member into the tight hole. When he was fully buried inside the taller boy, the smart boy stilled his movements on Kendall's cock allowing the taller boy to get used to the intrusion.

Logan knew Kendall was ready, when the blonde ground his hips down, taking more of the pale boys' cock inside him. "M...M...Move." Kendall demanded. Logan pulled his hips back and slowly thrust back in not wanting to hurt the blonde. However that soon changed as Kendall pushed down on Logan's cock. Pulling out, Logan pounded back into the taller boy loving how his back arched up off the bed. Repeatedly pounding into the tight hole, Logan knew he had hit the blonde's prostate as Kendall let out a guttural moan and began thrusting down harder.

Wrapping his hand around the taller boys' neglected cock, Logan began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Sensing his orgasm nearing Logan picked up the pace, his balls slapping against Kendall's ass. The blonde boy's cock twitched in his grip before Kendall let out a long loud moan in the form of Logan's name before cumming all over his stomach and Logan's hand. The feeling of Kendall's inner walls clenching around his member was too much for Logan. Thrusting in once more, the smart boy filled Kendall with his cum, filling every crack and crevice.

Placing a chaste kiss to Kendall's lips, Logan pulled out and lay beside the blonde. Neither spoke until their breathing was back to normal. Lying on his side, Logan swiped his finger up Kendall's abdomen, cleaning it of the cum there and sucked the finger into his mouth. He let out a moan as the taste of Kendall burst across his taste buds.

The blonde looked over at the smaller boy. "Does it feel that good when I'm inside you?" he asked tracing a finger along Logan's cheekbone. "Every time." Logan replied leaning over a kissing Kendall on the mouth. When they pulled apart, Logan settled himself against the blondes' chest. "I told you, that you wouldn't have to do any work." Logan said as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Kogan story**

**Pairing: ****Kendall and Logan**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I apologise for not updating sooner. Hope this makes up for it. **

**This chapter is nothing but pure smut. **

"Logie," Kendall sing songed as he walked out of the bedroom him and the smart boy shared.

"Yes, Kendall," Logan sighed not taking his eyes off of his history homework.

"I'm bored," The blonde whined as he wrapped his arms around the smart boys' shoulders.

Logan knew where Kendall was going with this and quickly shrugged off the tall boys' arms. Kendall let out a little moan as he headed over to the orange couch, slouching against the cushions as he flicked through the channels. Logan went back to his history homework, scribbling across the page as he read over the information in his textbook. Hearing a sigh come from the sofa, Logan didn't bother turning around as he addressed his boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" he asked, hearing Kendall raise himself off the couch and head towards him.

"I'm still bored and my lover isn't paying me any attention," Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, loving how the small boy shuddered at the word lover.

Allowing Kendall to wrap his arms around his shoulders, Logan attempted to finish his homework, small shivers racking his body as the blonde breathed against the side of his neck. Breathing against the small boys' neck soon turned into kisses pressed against the sensitive skin, Logan slowly losing concentration.

Turning his head to the side, Logan smashed his lips against Kendall's, granting the tall boy access when he felt his tongue prod against his lips. Kendall cupped Logan's cheek as he ran his tongue over all of his boyfriends' sensitive spots, swallowing every little whimper that left the pale boys' lips.

Much to Kendall's dismay, Logan pulled away from the kiss and turned back to the papers in front of him, red staining his cheeks. Watching over the smart boys' shoulder as he did his homework; the blonde thought of ways to get Logan to pay attention to him and not to the boring work on the table.

A smirk appeared on the tall boys' face as everything clicked into place. Running his hands over Logan's shoulder, Kendall allowed his fingers to slip under the material of his lovers' shirt, stroking the creamy skin that wasn't marred by purple marks of his creation.

"Kendall stop," Logan ordered, a shiver running down his spine as Kendall's fingers worked their magic.

"Maybe I don't want to," Kendall replied, his lips dangerously near Logan's pulse point.

Gripping his pen tightly in his hand, Logan allowed Kendall to kiss his way down his neck for a moment, pulling away when he felt the blondes' teeth grazing against his pulse point. The blonde let out a sigh, realising that the smart boy wasn't going to give in. Moving away from the small boy at the table, Kendall dropped down on the couch, his eyes glancing at the TV before fixing them back on Logan.

The tall boy felt himself harden as he watched his boyfriend work. The smart boys' cheeks were stained red and his lips were bruised and kiss swollen. The tendon in his neck stood out slightly as he scribbled on the paper in front of him. Kendall's eyes ran down his lovers' back stopping when they reached a sliver of creamy skin revealed as Logan leant forward.

Feeling his body heat up, Kendall gripped the hem of his shirt, before yanking it over his head, tousling his hair slightly. Leaning against the back of the couch, the blonde traced a finger along his collarbone and down his chest, gasping lightly as his finger brushed against his nipple. Logan heard his boyfriend gasp but chose to ignore it, intent on finishing his work before giving in to his lovers' whims.

Noticing that Logan was trying to ignore him, the tall boy kicked it up a notch. Reaching down, he began to palm himself through his jeans, hissing as the rough material rubbed against his cock. The smart boy listened to every noise the blonde made; as he continued to palm himself, knowing if he turned around his resolve would break and the work in front of him would never be finished.

Kendall was getting slightly frustrated with the lack of attention from his smaller lover. Popping the button of his jeans, Kendall made quick work of his zipper, shoving both his jeans and boxers down enough to free his leaking cock. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Kendall began to slowly pump his length, wrist flicking with every upstroke.

"Logieeeeeeeeeee" Kendall moaned as he sped up his hand.

Logan felt his own length rise to press against his jeans as he listened to Kendall moan and gasp, not once turning around to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend jacking off. Gripping his pencil even tighter, he carried on scribbling on the paper in front of him his concentration slowly drifting away from the matter at hand. The tall boy continued to jack himself off, smirking as he saw Logan's hand tighten around his pencil.

"Come on Logie, why don't you come and finish me off. Suck my long hard cock into your hot little mouth." Kendall said his hand slowing as he felt his orgasm near.

The pale boy couldn't handle it anymore and slammed his hand on the table, turning around to face the blonde ready to scold him. He could do nothing but moan as he took in the sight of Kendall topless on the sofa, jeans open and pushed down far enough to free his cock, hand wrapped around the shaft, thumb spreading the pre cum that had gathered in the slit.

His own length pressed against the rough material of his jeans and he quickly pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge, attempting to ease the pressure.

"Please Logie," Kendall whined his hips bucking up into his hand.

All of the brunette's resolve broke down and he quickly made his way over to the blonde, knocking his hand away before straddling his hips and thrusting forward. Kendall's head lolled back against the orange cushions, his eyes slipping shut as Logan continued to roll his hips forward. Leaning down, Logan sealed their lips together, allowing the tall boy to invade his mouth when his tongue prodded Logan's lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Kendall breathed against Logan's lips, his hands gripping the hem of the small boys' shirt.

Pulling his lips away from the tall boys', the brunette allowed his boyfriend to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to some corner of the room. Running his hands along the creamy skin that was finally exposed to him, Kendall began to press kisses over Logan's neck, licking over the purple marks he created last night. Finding a sliver of unmarred skin, the tall boy leant forward and bit down, relishing in the breathy moan that slipped through the pale boys' parted lips.

Sucking lightly on the skin below him, Kendall pulled away with a pop, his tongue lapping gently over the mark he created. Looking up into Logan's brown orbs, Kendall leaned forward never breaking eye contact as he licked a line along the pale boys' collarbone. The small boy craned his neck back allowing the blonde more access. Teeth grazed over the sensitive skin and Logan couldn't but buck his hips up, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against Kendall's bare erection. The pair let out breathy moans as they continued to rut against each other.

"I need you inside me," Logan panted as he leant down to nibble on Kendall's neck.

Reaching between them, Kendall made quick work of popping the button and pulling down the zipper of Logan's jeans. Stepping off of the couch, the brunette quickly pulled his jeans down to pool around his ankles, kicking the material to the side.

"Take them off for me," Logan said, tilting his head and shooting Kendall an innocent look.

The blonde moved forward, eagerly tugging on the material barrier between him and his lover's cock. The small boy lifted his feet as Kendall pulled his boxers' down his legs, sighing as his cock was freed from the confining material. The blonde wrapped a hand around Logan's cock, pumping it slowly, loving the feel of the engorged flesh twitching within his grasp.

"Please," Logan begged, thrusting his hips forward slightly.

Not being able to deny his lover anything when he was stood stark naked in front of him, Kendall gripped his small boys' hips and turned him around, licking his lips as Logan's creamy mounds came into view. Grabbing a handful of Logan's cheeks, the blonde spread the smooth skin to reveal his boyfriends twitching entrance; begging for Kendall to cover it in saliva before pounding his cock into the tight heat.

Leaning forward, Kendall ran his tongue around the perimeter of the small boys' hole, loving every reaction from his boyfriend. Pressing the wet muscle past the tight ring of muscle, Kendall rubbed Logan's thigh as he felt the small boy stiffen slightly. It didn't take Logan long to relax and Kendall soon began to thrust his tongue in and out of the brunettes' velvety heat.

Feeling the smart boys' muscles loosen around his tongue, Kendall pulled away from his lover, Logan whining at the sudden emptiness he felt. The blonde jammed a finger into Logan's velvety heat, his tongue licking around the digit. The tall boy began to circle his finger inside of the small boy, crooking it in search of his prostate.

He knew he had found it when Logan pushed his hips back, taking more of the blondes' digit into his tight hole. Kendall jammed another finger into the pale boys' entrance and began to scissor them within Logan, preparing him for what was coming next. Repeatedly jabbing against the small boys' prostate, the tall boy stopped moving his fingers, Logan thrusting down, fucking himself on the invading digits instead.

When he deemed Logan ready, Kendall removed his fingers from the smart boys' entrance, smiling at whine the brunette let out. Pushing his jeans down until they hit the floor, Kendall leant back against the couch cushions and watched as Logan's hips, moved him small circles, the brunette desperate to be touched.

"Ride me," Kendall said, smirking when he heard the small whimper leave Logan's mouth.

Logan went to turn around but Kendall quickly grabbed his hips and pulled him back until his chest was pressed against the brunette's back. Spreading his legs, Kendall placed Logan in between, his hard cock rubbing between the smart boys' cheeks.

Placing his erection at the tip of Logan entrance, Kendall gripped the base of his cock as the small boy lowered himself down. The blonde could sense the smart boys' discomfort and brought his spare hand up to rub gently against the creamy skin of the older boys' back.

When Logan was seated fully in his lap, Kendall allowed his lover to adjust for a few moments before gently rolling his hips, using every ounce of self control not to thrust up hard and fast into the boy above him. Small whimpers escaped through Logan's parted lips as he felt Kendall's cock twitch within him.

When he felt that he was ready, Logan slowly raised his hips up, dropping them down quickly, gasping as he felt Kendall's cock stretch and fill him perfectly. Placing his hands on the blondes' knees for leverage, the brunette began to bounce up and down, Kendall's name leaving his mouth in breathy moans.

The blonde couldn't help but let his head loll back onto the couch as Logan's insides clenched around his member with every bounce from his eager lover. Gripping the smaller boys' hips, Kendall thrust upwards hard and fast, shocking Logan as he brushed against his sweet spot. Angling his hips slightly, the tall boy began to pound up into the older boy, hitting Logan's prostate dead on.

"Hit there again," Logan groaned, bouncing faster on Kendall's length.

The blonde smiled to himself as he continued his assault on Logan's prostate, one hand leaving the small boys hip to grip his leaking cock. Wrapping his fist around the base, the blonde began to pump the length in time with his thrust, hand moving messily as he felt his orgasm approach.

Gripping Logan's hip with his free hand, Kendall began to pound into the smaller boy, his length repeatedly jabbing the smart boys' prostate. Feeling Logan's length twitch in his grasp, Kendall squeezed just past the head, knowing this would make the pale boy lose it.

"KENDALL!" Logan shouted as he came, his seed covering the blondes' hand and some of it hitting the floor.

The feeling of Logan's walls clenching around his walls and the small boys' cock throbbing in his grasp was too much. He thrust up once more, coming with a shout, his seed bathing the smart boy's insides.

The pair slumped backwards, Kendall still inside of Logan as they attempted to catch their breath. When his breathing returned to normal, Logan eased his tired body off of Kendall's and fell onto the orange cushions beside him. The blonde shifted slightly, so he was laid, his chest pressed against Logan's back. Grabbing the blanket of the back of the couch, Kendall covered the pair, his eyes drifting shut.

Mama Knight turned the key in the door and walked in, not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Logan and Kendall's clothes were heaped by the couch, a suspicious white liquid covering the floor and Logan's boxers, the smart boys' homework lay unfinished on the table. Mama Knight stood there, mouth open in shock, closing it as she observed the sleeping couple of the couch. At least they had covered themselves this time.


	13. Author's NoteHelp

**A Kogan Story**

**First off I apologise for not updating since January, JANUARY. I didn't know it had been that long and I am so so so so so so so sorry for making you all wait this long for an update but I DO have a good reason for not updating. **

**I've run out of ideas and I was wondering if you could help me. If you have a request that you would like to see written then leave a review or PM and I will try my best to fulfil the request. **

**If you do leave me a request then can you please include:**

**The situation**

**The place**

**The position **

**And who bottoms**

**I promise as soon as I get some new ideas I will start updating this fic regularly. I look forward to seeing what ideas you guys suggest. **

**Again I am beyond sorry for taking so long with this fic. Thank you for reading this. :D**

**P.S. Can I just thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic so far. It means the world to me that you like my work. 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Kogan Story**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This is dedicated to apezilla, who requested this AGES ago. I apologise for the long wait, I started this ages ago then got really busy with work and when I came back to write it, I couldn't find the words. But now it's COMPLETE. I'm so excited to have finished it. **

The sound of a dozen chairs scraping across the linoleum floor of Miss Collins' classroom echoed around the room as the bell sounded signalling the end of the day. The chatter among the students rose in volume as they stood and gathered their belongings, more than eager to leave the small classroom. Miss Collins attempted to call order to the throng of students as they piled out of the room, raising her small voice to remind them of their homework.

Spotting a certain member of her class trying to sneak out of the room, she raised her voice beyond anything that the class had ever seen before.

"Kendall Knight!" She shouted, making several remaining students stare as the blonde leader of Big Time Rush stopped dead in his tracks.

Kendall groaned as he turned his gaze towards his teacher, her stern expression building a knot of dread in his stomach. He groaned lightly as someone thudded into his back, a familiar voice muttering out a small 'sorry'. Turning his gaze away from Miss Collins, Kendall glanced over his shoulder to see Logan rubbing lightly at the spot where his shoulder had collided with the taller teen's back.

"She wants to see me." Kendall muttered keeping his gaze focused completely on Logan's face.

"I'll wait for you outside then." Logan replied, blushing lightly as Kendall grinned and placed a kiss to his temple.

Stepping forward to allow Logan to get past, Kendall slowly trudged over to Miss Collins desk. He could tell by the expression spread across the small woman's face that this conversation wasn't going to be a happy one. Standing nervously in front of the wooden desk, Kendall watched with anticipation as Miss Collins moved back to her seat, smiling as the last two students left her room.

As soon as the door shut, her expression once again became stony turning its attention towards the waiting blonde. Silence engulfed the room, Kendall gulping nervously as he waited for his teacher to speak. It was just as his attention started to drift towards his plans for the evening that Kendall heard Miss Collins' small voice.

"Kendall," She began making the boy jump.

"Yes ma'am. " Kendall replied jumping off the desk he had taken to leaning against.

"Do you see what this is?" She asked holding up a piece of paper.

Kendall recognised it as his last class assessment, wincing as he took in the bright red D- that sat in the right hand corner. He nodded to signal that he knew what it was, inwardly cringing as Miss Collins opened her mouth to speak once again.

"Do you know what this?" She questioned pointing towards the mark once again, making Kendall wince once more.

"A D-"He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's a fail that's what it is Mr Knight." Miss Collins said, her shrill voice rising slightly.

Kendall winced at her tone, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you know what that means?" She asked.

Kendall nodded his head in response hoping that she would just accept that he understood what was going on. Unluckily for him she didn't, shifting in her chair slightly before continuing.

"It means that you have to raise your grade to a C or higher if you want to continue joining your bandmates in rehearsals. When you joined my class you, James, Carlos and Logan all agreed to keep your grade to a minimum of a C so that you were able to continue your rehearsals and performances. If this," She pointed at the D-, "doesn't improve by your next test then I'm sorry but you won't be going to Roccque Records every day, no you'll be joining me for private lessons."

Kendall sighed but nodded his head in agreement when Miss Collins looked at him expectantly. When it became obvious that their discussion was over, Kendall turned and begrudgingly trudged towards the door. Stepping out into the hallway, Kendall felt his mood lift slightly as he spotted Logan leant against the wall, the smart boy shooting him that half smile that never failed to create butterflies in Kendall's stomach.

Kendall returned the gesture but his smile dropped quickly. Logan obviously noticed this as he pushed himself off the wall and stepped directly in front of the blonde. Placing a hand on Kendall's chest, Logan gazed up at his boyfriend's face to gain his attention. When the green orbs he loved so much focused on his own brown ones, Logan could tell that Kendall's conversation with Miss Collins had gone far from well.

"What did she want to see you for?" He asked, finger toying with the button on Kendall's shirt.

"I'm failing." Kendall said letting his gaze drop from Logan's.

Logan's small intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Kendall. Kendall knew he wasn't dumb; he was the Kendall Knight master of plans in Big Time Rush. Yeah okay he wasn't Logan smart but that didn't mean he was a dumbass. Shaking all thoughts from his head, Kendall let his hand slink down to meet Logan's, lacing their fingers together.

"What do you mean your failing?" Logan asked allowing Kendall to lead them away from the classroom.

"Can we talk about it later? I just wanna relax with you tonight." Kendall replied pressing a swift kiss to Logan's temple.

The pair lapsed into silence as they made their way back towards 2J, Logan occasionally squeezing Kendall's hand. The smart boy knew that Kendall's failing was bothering him but because he was the leader and the one person who stayed strong no matter what, the blonde would deal with it on his own or at least attempt to.

When the pair entered the apartment they spotted Carlos and James on the sofa, nudging at each other as they played their latest video game. When they heard the door shut, they briefly turned their attention to the couple before turning back to their game. Kendall let Logan lead him over to the couch, sinking back into the cushions with a grateful sigh. He noticed Logan glance quickly at him before the smart boy snuggled against his side.

They watched, amused as Carlos and James battled each other on the screen, unable to hold back their laughter when James' character took down Carlos'. Putting their controllers down, the once battling pair shared a glance before turning towards Kendall and Logan. They let out a chant of 'Teacher held you back, teacher held you back', Kendall quickly shushing them as Mama Knight walked into the room. It was bad enough his genius of a boyfriend knew he was failing but he didn't want his mum to find out.

The pair instantly shut up as Mama Knight eyed them suspiciously before turning back to her washing. Glaring at his two best friends, Kendall tightened his grip on Logan's shoulder; the warmth of the smart boy's embrace calming him slightly. James and Carlos remained silent after Mama Knight left the room, the look on Logan's face telling them it would be better to remain silent.

Turning off their game, the pair left Kendall and Logan alone the couch. The smart boy nuzzled his cheek against the material of Kendall's shirt, turning his eyes up to look at his pensive lover. He ran his fingers gently across Kendall's jawline, smiling when he saw a smile tilt the corners of Kendall's mouth before spreading across his features. Letting his fingers roam from Kendall's jawline, Logan ran his thumb lightly over the blonde's bottom lip, giggling when Kendall nipped at it playfully.

"I'm fine Logie, stop worrying. I'll find a way to raise my grade." Kendall said making Logan frown.

"How did you..." Logan started.

"I could hear your big brain ticking." Kendall interrupted with a laugh.

Logan sat forward suddenly, arms crossed tightly across his chest. He looked back, a pout in place when he heard Kendall let out another laugh. Huffing lightly under his breath, the smart boy looked at his boyfriend.

"Sorry for worrying and trying to help the one I love." Logan said, pushing himself off the sofa.

As the brunette went to walk away, Kendall wrapped his finger around one of Logan's belt loops, pulling him backwards. The smaller teen tumbled back onto the blonde's lap with a yelp, pouting as Kendall nuzzled against his neck.

"I know you're only trying to help and I love you for that." Kendall said, pressing a kiss to Logan's cheek.

Logan blushed and buried his face in Kendall's chest, ignoring Kendall's comment of 'so damn cute'. Running a hand soothingly along Logan's back, Kendall tilted the smaller teen's face towards his.

"But you don't have to worry, I already have a plan." Kendall said piquing Logan's interest.

"What's this plan?" Logan asked, turning so he was straddling Kendall's lap.

"Simple, you're going to tutor me." Kendall answered, his signature smirk spread across his features.

"Oh yeah and why would I do that?" Logan teased quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you love me." Kendall's reply was quick.

"Mmm, I do love you." Logan replied leaning forward to give Kendall a chaste peck on the lips.

Kendall let out a whine as Logan pulled away, wrapping his hand around the back of the smart boy's neck. Pulling Logan close once again, Kendall let his breath brush over the brunette's lips. Logan was the first to make the next move, pressing his lips to Kendall's. Kendall wrapped his arm tightly around Logan's waist as their lips moved smoothly against each others. The kiss was slow, gentle but changed as Logan ran his hands up Kendall's chest to grip his shoulders.

The blonde slid his tongue along the seam of Logan's lips, the brunette eagerly parting them. Kendall's grip on Logan's waist tightened when the smaller teen moaned as their tongues touched. Kendall allowed Logan to battle for dominance, tongue dancing slowly against Logan's before pushing forward. The smart boy moaned, fingers clutching at Kendall's shirt as the taller teen's tongue pressed against his sensitive spots.

Logan's moans began to escalate as Kendall ran his tongue over the roof of the smart boy's mouth. Logan began to rock his hips against Kendall's, breaking the kiss as his back arched. Kendall took the lead, letting his tongue trail along Logan's jaw, the brunette's grip on Kendall's shoulders tightening. By now both boys' were hard, pleasure coursing through their bodies as their clothed erections pressed against each other.

The pair were interrupted by a loud obnoxious cough behind them. When they didn't immediately part, the person coughed again, breaking them out of their lust filled daze. A blush automatically spread across Logan's cheeks as him and Kendall pulled apart, the pale boy coming face to face with Katie stood behind the couch. Kendall leant his head back against the cushions, taking in the way his sister stood with her arms crossed behind them.

"There are others that have to sit on that couch ya know, idiots." She scowled, flicking Kendall in the forehead.

Kendall made a move to flick his sister back but stopped when Mama Knight walked back into the room, shooting her children a look. With a frustrated sigh, Kendall dropped his hand to rest on Logan's thigh. He felt Logan shiver above him, the smart boy letting out a little gasp as he shifted to get comfortable on the sofa. And that's when his genius struck.

"Mom, how long will dinner be?" Kendall asked, poking his head around Logan.

"About an hour, why?" Mama Knight replied, stirring said meal in a pot.

"No reason." Kendall said, turning his attention back to the boy on his lap.

Pressing a chaste kiss to the embarrassed boy's lips, Kendall let his forehead rest against Logan's.

"There's a lot that can be done in an hour." He whispered huskily, rolling his hips against Logan's.

Said boy whined, burying his face in the crook of Kendall's neck as his hips moved back against the blonde's. Kendall noticed that Mama Knight had started to watch them; Logan's whimper obviously gaining her attention. Anchoring his hands on Logan's hips, Kendall slowly and awkwardly stood from the sofa. Logan whimpered at being suddenly air bound, wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist.

"Kendall I can walk you know." Logan said gripping tightening as Kendall began to walk.

"Yeah I know but do you really want certain people to see how hard you make me." Kendall replied in a whisper, heading towards their shared room.

"But I thought we had plans." Logan protested as Kendall continued to walk towards their bedroom.

"We've got new plans." Kendall growled, kicking their door shut behind him.

**The next day**

Logan groaned as the morning sunlight hit him, scrunching his eyes at the intrusion. The smart boy pulled the covers closer to his body as he rolled over, curling into the warmth that was Kendall. Logan sighed softly as Kendall's arm slid round his waist, pulling him even closer. Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest, the blonde's embrace sending a sense of warmth and love spreading through the brunette's body.

That was until the alarm rang.

He heard Kendall groan next to him, rolling over as quickly as he could in Kendall's embrace to silence the noise. It took a few attempts to hit the off switch, Kendall continuously groaning as he snuggled closer to Logan. The smart boy sighed with relief when he finally silenced the alarm, turning back to face the boy next to him.

Now Kendall had come to, his eyes still droopy with sleep as he looked at Logan. Annoyance and love sparkled in Kendall's still sleepy eyes, the usually bright emerald orbs dull. Titling his head up, Logan pressed a chaste kiss to Kendall's lips, his way of apologising for the alarm waking him. Kendall smiled sleepily down at Logan as he pulled away, arms tightening around the brunette's waist.

Logan let out a squeak as Kendall pulled him closer, the blonde's fingers digging into his ribs. Turning his face towards Kendall's, the smart boy shot his lover a questioning look.

"What's with the squeezing?" He asked when Kendall didn't answer.

"You're gonna get up and make me get up and I don't wanna get up. I just wanna cuddle." Kendall replied, loosening his grip on Logan slightly.

"As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, there would be some point when we have to get up. Why not do it now, makes it easier than doing it later?" Logan said, running a hand up Kendall's chest.

The taller teen groaned, knowing his boyfriend was right. Letting his arms fall from Logan's waist, Kendall rolled over onto his back. It wasn't long before he felt Logan move from his side, the covers sliding back briefly, cool air dancing over Kendall's bare skin. Kendall smiled gratefully at Logan as he slid the covers back up, warmth once again encasing Kendall's body.

Propping himself a little higher on the pillows, Kendall watched with still sleep heavy eyes as Logan walked around their room, naked as he gathered his clothes for the day. Kendall let out a whistle of appreciation as Logan bent over to get some fresh boxers out of one of the doors, the blonde just dying to squeeze and spank the porcelain skin. Logan hastily stood back up, a blush dusting his cheeks before dashing towards their adjoining bathroom for a shower.

Kendall let his eyes flutter shut once again as the shower started running. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for but the next thing Kendall knew, Logan was shaking him, the smart boy freshly showered and dressed. Running a hand groggily over his eyes, Kendall let his gaze fall on his love, shivering as the smart boy pulled the covers back.

"Up now, we have a lot of work to do today." Logan commanded, leaving Kendall confused.

"But Logie we don't have rehearsals today, its Saturday remember." Kendall replied, slapping away the cool hand that kept shaking at his shoulder.

"Yes but our next test is next week and if you wanna raise your grade then you're gonna have to study. So why not do it today while we have the time." Logan ripped the covers completely off his lover, not letting his eyes roam to Kendall's exposed crotch.

"But we were gonna go to the pool today." Kendall complained sitting up.

"Yes but if you want to pass the test, continue to go to rehearsals, not kill Gustavo and more importantly if you ever want me to suck your dick again, then today we study." Logan said, sauntering out the room, leaving a gaping Kendall in his wake.

Kendall had never showered and dressed quicker in his life, appearing in the living room 15 minutes after Logan had left their room. As he walked into the room, he spotted Logan sat lazily on the couch, flicking through the multitude of kids shows shown on a Saturday morning. Logan smiled at Kendall when he noticed he the blonde was in the room. Kendall however didn't return the gesture, fuming that Logan would stoop that low to get him to study.

Glancing towards the dining table, Kendall wasn't surprised to see the wooden surface covered with two piles of textbooks and notebooks. The blonde knew that's how Logan had occupied himself while he was showering, taking note of the K spelt out in pens of his notebook. Turning his attention back towards Logan, Kendall watched as he continued to flip idly through the channels.

"Are we studying or not" Kendall grit out making his way over to the table.

"Yeah and we're going to continue studying until you pass." Logan replied joining Kendall at the table.

Guilt washed through Kendall's body as he took in Logan's snarky tone, the smart boy unable to meet his eye as he sat next to him. Kendall glanced up at Logan as the brunette flipped through his textbook, each flick of the page showing how annoyed Logan was.

"Turn to page 168, we'll work our way from there." Logan said, reaching for his pen.

Kendall ignored Logan's request, quickly wrapping his fingers around the smaller teen's wrist. When Logan glared at him, Kendall let his fingers slide from Logan's wrist down his hand to interlace their fingers together.

"I'm sorry for being grouchy." Kendall said, bringing their joined fingers to his lips.

Logan smiled softly as Kendall's lips peppered kisses over his fingers.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for stooping so low." Logan replied.

"Yeah that was pretty mean Logie, even for you. Plus we both know how much you love sucking my dick." Kendall chuckled as Logan's cheeks tinted pink.

"Shuddup." Logan muttered, ducking his head.

Kendall laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the smart boy's temple. He used his free hand to tilt Logan's face up to his, sealing their lips together in a loving kiss. It was nothing more than a simple pressing together of lips but it didn't fail to make the couple smile goofily at each other when they pulled apart. Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's again quickly, muttering a small 'I love you' under his breath. When he pulled back, Logan's cheek were a deep red, the brunette returning a quick 'I love you' as Kendall sat back in his seat.

"So what page was it again?" Kendall asked, dropping his fingers from Logan's.

"168." Logan's reply was quick, the pale boy uncapping his pen.

Both boys' were silent as they read over the text in front of them, Logan quickly flipping to a clean page in his notebook. When Kendall didn't immediately mirror his actions, Logan tapped his pen on Kendall's arm, nodding his head towards the blonde's notebook when Kendall glanced at him. Sighing under his breath, Kendall flipped to the next clean page of his notebook.

"You see the questions at the bottom of the page, do them and when you're finished I'll look them over and help you where you've gone wrong." Logan said, pulling his own textbook closer.

Kendall sighed again, glancing backwards at large windows that overlooked the pool. He groaned inwardly as he noticed sunlight streaming through the glass, the cheers and shouts of the pool goers down below, echoing. Turning back around, Kendall reluctantly started work on the questions, let out indignant huffs every now and then.

Logan ignored all of his boyfriend's noises, eyes scanning quickly over the text. He had already read over the text several times before, able to answer the questions quickly. He didn't bother writing them down though, just memorised the places where the answers sat in the text. He leant back in his chair and watched as Kendall's pen scratched slowly over his pen, the blonde's handwriting messier than normal.

After twenty minutes of silence, Kendall shoved his notebook towards Logan. He leaned back in his chair, scrubbing a hand across his eyes. He watched as Logan's eyes scanned over what he had written, the smart boy's tongue poking out between his lips. Kendall let his eyes linger on Logan's lips, watching as Logan's tongue licked over the soft skin every so often.

Slumping in his chair, Kendall let his thoughts drift off, eyes still glued to Logan's lips. The blonde bit his lips gently as he began to picture Logan on his knees, that pink tongue of his licking a slow line along the underside of Kendall's dick. Kendall barely managed to bite back a moan as he pictured Logan's lips stretching and sealing themselves around the head of his cock, tongue working across the slit. The tall boy shifted in his chair, attempting to discreetly fix his jeans, hoping Logan wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his jeans.

The tall boy jumped when Logan dropped his notebook onto the table. Shifting forward until he stomach was pressed against the table, Kendall waited for Logan to speak.

"You didn't do too bad. Only three out of seven wrong." Logan said, Kendall wincing at the amount of mistakes he had made.

"Only three." Kendall said, head slumping to rest on his arms.

"It's not that bad. You just didn't explain them enough to answer the actual question and you used the wrong quotes, things that aren't too hard to fix." Logan replied, fingers moving along Kendall's arm in an attempt to comfort the blonde.

Kendall couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine, the feel of Logan's fingers dancing along his skin making his dick ache in his jeans. Turning his head to look at his boyfriend, Kendall inwardly groaned as Logan smiled at him, the blonde watching the way Logan's plump lips curved upwards. He reached a hand under the table to rearrange himself once again as a multitude of images of Logan's lips red and shiny wrapped around his cock flickered through his mind.

"Okay so let's go over how to answer these right." Logan said pulling his hand away from Kendall's arm.

The blonde slowly sat up, eyes still glued to Logan's face. He swallowed hard, wincing as he throat grew saw, his mouth suddenly dry. He put his hands over Logan's as the smart boy reached for the textbook, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Logie, can we please take a break." Kendall asked, batting his eyelashes at the smaller teen.

"What do you mean a break, we've only just started." Logan replied, his face one of shock.

"But Logie, my throats all dry, can I at least have a drink." Kendall replied, pushing his lips out in a pout.

"Fine but I'm getting it because if you get up, you'll never sit down again." Logan commented pushing himself away.

Kendall watched as Logan moved towards the kitchen, the smart boy huffing under his breath. The blonde couldn't help but admire the way Logan's shirt rode up when he reached for a glass.

"Here you go" Logan said, handing Kendall his glass of water.

Kendall would have argued that he wanted juice instead but the look on Logan's was enough to keep him quiet. Sipping from his glass, Kendall sighed as the cool water eased his dry throat. Smiling softly at Logan, Kendall thanked the smaller boy.

"okay let's get started." Kendall said clapping his hands together.  
Logan chose to ignore his boyfriends faked enthusiasm.

He remained silent as he pulled his textbook towards him. He watched, slowly growing irritated as Kendall continued to drink, eyes not even focused on the textbook. Logan let out a small yet distinct cough to attract Kendall's attention. The blonde smiled sheepishly as he moved to place his water in the table, the only available space by Logan. Leaning forward Kendall placed his water where he thought it was free. However he failed to notice that he was placing his glass on the edge of Logan's notebook. As soon as he let go of the glass, it toppled over.  
Kendall watched as the glass fell, its contents spilling down the smart boy next to him. Logan was quick to jump back from the table, revealing his now wet and clingy t-shirt.

"Kendall." Logan shouted, moving all his books away from the wet patch on the table.

However Kendall wasn't paying attention to his boyfriend's efforts to save their study session. No the blondes eyes were firmly glued to Logan's t-shirt, the material clinging to his skin, outlining the brunette's abs. His erection which had just begun die down returned with a pulsing vitality that made Kendall groan and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm going to change out of this and while I'm gone I expect you to tidy your mess." Logan said turning around.  
The pale boy gasped when he felt long fingers encircle his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Turning to look at his boyfriend, Logan felt his body growing hotter as he stared into Kendall's eyes, the usually bright orbs now dark with lust.

"Let me help you with that," Kendall purred, his free hand moving to you with the hem of Logan's shirt.  
The brunette whimpered as Kendall's fingers dipped under the wet material, fingers sliding teasingly over Logan's abs. Turning so he faced Kendall, Logan let his eyes run down his lover's body, not surprised to see a bulge pressing fervently against the material of Kendall's jeans. Logan shivered as Kendall's hand slid up his shirt, the material rising truth it.

"Take it off." Kendall commanded pressing a open mouthed kiss to Logan's navel.

When Logan didn't automatically respond, Kendall let his tongue dart into the smaller teen's navel. After that Logan was quick to pull his shirt up and over his head, revealing himself to Kendall. The blonde growled as he took in Logan's half naked form. Gripping the brunette's hips tightly, Kendall yanked him down into his lap, moaning as his erection brushed against the growing bulge in Logan's jeans. Logan moaned his eyes fluttering closed as he rocked his hips against Kendall's.

Logan whined as Kendall held him tightly in place, his lips brushing against the small boys.

"Do you feel hard you make me? Do you feel it Logie?" Kendall whispered huskily, his breath puffing hotly against Logan's lips.

Logan moaned, fingers gripping tightly at Kendall's shoulder as the blonde pressed their hips together. When Logan felt Kendall slip his fingers into the top of his jeans, he couldn't help but whimper, thrusting forward to seal their lips together. Their lips moved sloppily against each others, as Logan desperately thrust his hips against Kendall's. The smart boy groaned when Logan held his hips still.

Teeth clashed and tongues duelled as Kendall pushed his tongue past Logan's parted lips. Both boys' moaned as their tongues brushed against each other's, Kendall quickly taking control of the kiss. Letting his tongue brush against Logan's sensitive spots, Kendall ran his fingers along Logan's hips, revelling in the way Logan moaned and thrust against him.

Logan let out a whimper as Kendall stood the blonde's grip on his thighs tight. The smart boy's head snapped round when he heard Kendall clear the table with a swipe of his arm.

"Kendall" Logan whined as said boy laid him down on the now bare wooden surface.

"I got you." Kendall whispered, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses across Logan's chest.

Kendall smirked against Logan's skin as the smart boy's moans escalated, hands moving to tangle in the blonde's hair. Logan's back arched as Kendall's mouth reached his nipple, the taller boy flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud. The hands in Kendall's hair tugged impatiently as Logan felt the blonde's teeth graze his skin, the smart boy unknowingly attempting to push Kendall's mouth where he wanted it most.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Logan panted hands pulling at material of Kendall's shirt.

The blonde smirked as he pulled back, hands moving to the hem of his shirt. Slowly Kendall pulled the material upwards, revealing his lightly sun kissed skin. Kendall watched as Logan bit his lip, eyes roaming over Kendall's exposed torso. The smart boy made a move to slide his fingers across Kendall's skin, whining when the tall teen dropped the material.

"Kendall please," Logan whined.

"Please what Logie?" Kendall teased, fingers running slowly over the bulge in Logan's jeans.

"I need you," Logan choked out.

"I'm right here baby." Kendall said, fingers playing with the button of Logan's jeans.

Logan growled, pushing himself off the table.

"Just fuck me already." Logan growled, hands ripping Kendall's shirt up and over his head.

The blonde moaned as Logan raked his nails down his chest, his short nails leaving a series of red marks in their wake. Kendall pushed his lips against Logan's hungrily, nipping harshly at Logan's bottom lip. The pale boy moaned, hands fumbling to undo Kendall's jeans. The blonde chuckled against Logan's lips, taking a step back to remove his jeans. Popping the button and sliding the zipper down, Kendall began to pull both his jeans and boxers down. He watched as Logan licked his lips when his cock came into view. Letting the material pool on the floor, Kendall stepped between Logan's spread legs once again.

He smirked, watching as Logan fumbled to get his own jeans off. Kendall was quick to pull the material from Logan's legs, throwing to a random corner if the room. Kendall's eyes roamed hungrily over the bulge in Logan's boxers, licking his lips as he took in the dark spot colouring the pale fabric, outlining Logan's cock.

Leaning down, Kendall flicked his tongue against the damp spot, revelling in the broken moan Logan emitted. His eyes fluttered shut as he sucked the material into his, the taste of Logan bursting across his tastebuds, making his cock twitch with need.

"Kendall fuck, I need you in me please." Logan babbled, hands tugging impatiently at Kendall's hair.

Pulling away from the smaller teen, Kendall curled his fingers around the waistband of Logan's boxers. They were quick to follow the path his jeans had taken. Logan spread his legs wider as he watched Kendall suck on his fingers. The tall boy let his tongue run around the tips of his fingers, revelling in the way Logan shivered against the table. When his fingers were wet enough, Kendall brought them down between Logan's legs, tapping his middle finger against the small boy's entrance.

Leaning down to kiss Logan, Kendall slid his finger past the tight ring of muscle, pausing when it was buried to the hilt. Pulling back, Kendall began to thrust his finger, crooking it upwards slightly in search of Logan's prostate. When he deemed the smart boy ready, Kendall slid a second finger in beside the first, giving Logan the chance to adjust before he began to scissor them.

Curling his fingers upwards, the blonde smirked as Logan's back arched away from the wood, thighs locking around Kendall's wrist. When Logan loosened his grip, Kendall continued to scissor his fingers, occasionally pressing them against Logan's sweet spot.

"Fuck Kendall, I need you inside me now." Logan moaned, fucking back onto Kendall's fingers.  
Logan whined as Kendall pulled his fingers away. He propped himself on his elbows to watch as Kendall spat in his hand. Logan bit down on his lip as he watched Kendall slick himself up, his cock aching as he watched Kendall's fist slide over his dick.

"I love you." Kendall said as he lined his length up against Logan's entrance.

"I love you too now fuck me." Logan replied as Kendall pressed the head if his cock against Logan's hole.

Complying with his boyfriends demand, gripping Logan's hips as he pushed his hips forward. He paused when he heard Logan's breath hitch, the smart boys walls clenching around his length. When he felt Logan relax, Kendall continued stopping once again when he was buried to the hilt. The feel of Logan's walls clenching hotly around his length made Kendall moan low in his throat, dropping his forehead to rest against Logan's chest.

"Move Kendall please." Logan begged, pushing his hips up against Kendall's.

The blonde groaned, lifting his head from Logan's chest. Tightening his grip on the brunette's hips, Kendall pulled his hips back. He waited until  
Logan was writhing against the table, moaning 'fuck me' repeatedly under his breath before rolling his hips forwards. He groaned as Logan scratched at his arms, the pale boy letting out a broken moan.

Repeating the motion, Kendall picked up his pace, moaning when Logan wrapped his legs round his waist.

"Harder, fuck me so hard baby I can't walk afterwards." Logan moaned, thrusting his hips against Kendall's.

Leaning down Kendall let his breath wash over Logan's face. He nipped teasingly at the brunettes bottom lip, pulling the plump skin between his teeth before letting it spring back into place.

"Fine but I wanna hear you scream my name." Kendall groaned noticing how Logan tightened his grip round his waist.

The smart boy as Kendall began to thrust harder, angling his hips to find that one spot.

"Oh fuck Kendall right there," Logan shouted, back arching off the table as the head of Kendall's dick brushed over his prostate.

Angling his hips, Kendall continued to thrust hard and fast into the boy below him, each moan Logan emitted only fuelling the pleasure already coursing through his body. Each hit to Logan's sweet spot made the smart boy cry out, his hands clenching at Kendall's back.  
Feeling that familiar feeling grow in the pit of his stomach, Kendall let one of his hands slide from Logan's hip to wrap around the pale boys neglected cock.

"Kendall, Kendall, oh fuck." Logan moaned hips bucking up into Kendall's fist as the blonde stroked him in time to his thrusts.

Loud moans and groans filled the room, Logan raking his nails up Kendall's back repeatedly as his orgasm grew closer. Tangling his fingers in Kendall's hair, Logan pulled the tall boy's mouth towards his own, the kiss sloppy.

"Fuck Kendall, I'm close." Logan moaned head thrown back against the table as Kendall assaulted his prostate.

"Cum for me baby." Kendall whispered huskily, brushing his thumb over the head of Logan's cock.

That was enough to send Logan over the edge.

"KENDALL" Logan screamed, hips bucking wildly against Kendall's, his seed spilling over the blonde's still busy fist.

Kendall's eyes fluttered shut as Logan's walls clenched sporadically around his length. With a final thrust in Logan's tight heat, Kendall let his orgasm wash over him, Logan's name leaving his lips in a broken moan. The tall boy's hips stuttered against Logan's as he filled the boy below him, Logan let out a small whimper as he felt Kendall's seed cover his inner walls.

Heavy pants and harsh breaths filled the room, Kendall resting his head against Logan's chest as his heartbeat returned to normal. He smiled against Logan's chest when he felt the brunette run a hand tenderly through his hair, the smart boy's fingers dancing a trail down his cheek. Pulling out as gently as he could, Kendall moved to stand. He couldn't help but wince as he stood, feeling a warmth trickling down his back.

Reaching round to swipe a hand across his back, Kendall frowned as he felt something wet slide against his skin. Pulling his hand back, Kendall grimaced when he spotted the blood smeared across his fingertips.

"Ow ow ow." Kendall groaned as he twisted, hoping to see the damage to his back.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, tiredly propping himself up on his elbows.

Wordlessly Kendall turned so his back faced the aspiring doctor, taking note of how Logan winced as well. Guilt washed through the smart boy's body as he took in the various red welts trailing down Kendall's back, blood seeping from several of them.

"Sorry," Logan said as Kendall turned around.

"It's alright baby, you can't help how rough you get during sex." Kendall replied, wincing as he leant down to kiss Logan gently.

"I'll clean them up for you." Logan said as Kendall pulled away.

The blonde began to make his way towards the bathroom, surprised when he felt Logan tug him back. Confused, Kendall turned back towards his boyfriend.

"I'll clean your back up when I get the feeling back in my legs." Logan said.

Kendall couldn't suppress his laughter, leaning down to press his lips against Logan's. Maybe studying wasn't as bad as Kendall first thought.

**I hope you all like this. I had fun writing the smut this time around and I didn't rush myself, something I do quite a bit. I'm still looking for requests for later chapters for both this and my other one-shot multi chap, A Jagan Story. If you have any requests, leave them in a review or drop me a message. **

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a Cargan and a Kames in the same style of this story. If you like the idea or have a request then again leave it in a review or drop me a message. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A Kogan Story**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This was requested by LoveSccares. I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you like it. **

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Mama Knight asked, placing a plate heaped with pancakes on the table.

"I'm going to the park today to see how many free corndogs I can get from the corndog stand." Carlos said, using his fork to spear not one but three pancakes.

Mama Knight smiled at the Latino's enthusiasm for food, watching as he didn't bother to cut his pancakes before shoving them into his mouth. She turned her gaze towards James, taking note of how he continued to comb his already perfect hair instead of eating breakfast.

"I'm going to the pool to get my tan on." James said when he noticed Mama Knight looking at him.

She smiled once again before turning her gaze to Kendall and Logan. The pair sat closer than usual, Kendall's head resting against Logan's shoulder as he fought the continuous stream of yawns that escaped his mouth. Logan's head was turned towards the still sleepy blonde, a soft smile spread across his features as he watched Kendall's hand move to cover his yawn once again. Mama Knight couldn't help but chuckle as her son's head fell forward off of Logan's shoulder.

It was obvious the sound had startled both boys', their eyes whipping up to meet hers. The surprised pair sprung apart, a small pink hue appearing across Logan's cheeks, his face turned downwards towards the table. Kendall on the other hand met his mother's gaze head on, his green eyes filled with sleep. A somewhat awkward silence flitted between the three of them, Logan the first to break it.

"I'm going to spend the day with Camille. There's a new movie she was on about seeing." Logan said, unknown to the way Kendall's body tensed next to him.

"And what about you Kendall?" She turned her gaze to her son, taking in the tense line of his shoulders.

"I don't know, may just stay here all day," The blonde started his gaze swinging over to Logan's face for a split second before returning to his mom, "In fact I think I'm going to head back to bed for a bit. I'm knackered."

Not waiting for a response Kendall pushed his chair back and lumbered towards the room he shared with Logan, his long limbs heavy and awkward with sleep. Mama Knight was quick to turn her gaze to Logan, watching the smart boy as he watched the blonde's retreating back. A small frown played at Logan's lips, his eyebrows furrowing together, the expression familiar on Logan's face but also unfamiliar at the same time.

"So what film are you and Camille going to see today?" Mama Knight asked, her gaze remaining solely on Logan.

The pale boy muttered something under his breath as a response, turning his attention to the quickly diminishing pile of pancakes. His shoulders were set in straight line, a mirror image of Kendall's a few moments ago, his lips pursed together. It was obvious he wasn't in the mood for talking so Mama Knight redirected her attention to the small food war that had developed between James and Carlos.

The rest of breakfast was silent; a reprimand from Mama Knight silencing James and Carlos but not stopping them from nudging each other every now and again, the sound of knives and forks hitting plates echoed in the usually chaotic room. It was broken briefly when Logan thanked his guardian for breakfast; his barely touch plate of pancakes deposited in the kitchen.

James, Carlos and Mama Knight watched as Logan slowly shuffled out of the kitchen and to the room Kendall had recently occupied. The door shut behind him with a small muffled thud, the three gazes staying trained on the wood. When no immediate screams of pain were heard behind the wood, the three remaining in the kitchen went back to their previous tasks.

Logan let his gaze run over the Kendall shaped lump in the blonde's bed. When Kendall didn't immediately roll over to acknowledge Logan's presence, the pale boy realised something was wrong. Moving over to Kendall's, Logan sat on the edge of Kendall's bed placing his hand where he thought the blonde's shoulder was.

"Kendall you okay?" Logan asked; thumb swiping over the covers that covered Kendall's shoulder.

The pale boy jumped slightly when Kendall unexpectedly rolled over onto his back. The covers shuffled down slightly, Kendall's messy hair peeking out followed shortly by his eyes. However Kendall left the cover over his mouth so that when he answered Logan it came out all muffled.

"." Kendall replied but to Logan it sounded like 'hmphmmmfffhmph'

"What was that?" Logan asked smiling that half smile of his as Kendall's eyes narrowed.

Pulling the covers down so now his whole face was on show, Kendall repeated himself.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together." Kendall said, pulling the covers over himself as soon as he finished.

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. How could he forget about promising Kendall that they would spend their next day off together. See here's the thing, Kendall and Logan were in love or what they believed was love they hadn't been together long enough to work out if it was or not. It had all started when Jo left for New Zealand, leaving Kendall a moaning, crying mess on the couch of 2J. Logan along with James and Carlos had attempted to help Kendall get over Jo but their plans only seemed to make Kendall more miserable.

Logan, having more patience than either James or Carlos, who had run off after a mere two days, had stayed with Kendall .And that's when Logan's trouble had started. For the next week he had stayed by Kendall's side, attempting to cheer the blonde up.

What were once brotherly feelings towards the blonde slowly changed into something else. Logan found himself aching to see Kendall's smile, finding any excuse to touch the taller teen, stomach fluttering every time he did. However it wasn't long before the truth hit Logan. Kendall was straight and madly in love with Jo still, hence his constant pining on the couch. There was no chance that Kendall would ever be interested in guys, let alone one of his best friends. The realisation was a like a punch to the gut, Logan swallowing down the lump in his throat.

It was then that Logan decided that he needed to stop trying to help Kendall get off the couch, knowing that if he didn't stop it he would only end up hurting himself more. The next day Logan bypassed the sofa on his way to the pool, stopping when he heard Kendall call his name. Logan had cursed himself as he turned around to face Kendall, surprised to see said boy sat upright on the couch.

"Come watch a movie with me." Kendall said, flashing Logan that smile that made his heart skip a beat.

That had been the day that changed everything. Logan never did make it to the pool, spending the day in front of the TV with Kendall instead. One movie turned into another and another and before Logan knew what was happening Kendall was fast asleep on his shoulder. Logan couldn't help but watch as his friend slept, brushing a stray strand of hair from Kendall's eyes. And then before he even knew what was happening, Logan felt himself leaning down to press a kiss to Kendall's hair.

As soon as he had done it, Logan jolted back, Kendall's head falling from his shoulder. It was only when he was locked in his room did Logan let himself breath being grateful that Kendall was asleep during the whole thing. Except Logan didn't know that Kendall had actually been half awake for it. For the next few days', both boys' avoided each other, Logan out of shame, Kendall out of confusion.

It had remained this way for a few weeks, the only time you would find Kendall and Logan in the same room was rehearsals and dinner, until one day Kendall snapped. Ever since Logan had kissed him on the head he had been confused about how he felt for his best friend. But as time went on and Logan continued to avoid him, Kendall found himself missing the smart boy the same way he had missed when she left.

And that's when Kendall realised that his feelings for Logan had changed. So one night after dinner, once Logan had scurried back to their room, Kendall had followed intent on talking to the brunette. As he had expected Logan had his head buried in one of his many medical volumes, jumping slightly when he heard Kendall shut the door behind him.

Logan had gone wide eyed as soon as Kendall had sat on the edge of his bed, book falling to the side. Both boys' had remained silent to begin with before the tension had gotten to Kendall. Without thinking Kendall leant forward and pressed his lips against Logan's, stomach fluttering as he felt Logan's lips move softly against his before pulling back.

Kendall tensed as he heard Logan gasp, the smart boy's fingers moving to press against his lips. An awkward silence filled the room, Kendall staring at the floor while Logan stared at Kendall, shocked. Again it was Kendall that snapped first, pushing himself off the bed and heading towards the door. It was only when he reached for the door knob that Logan spoke, calling a feeble 'wait'. Kendall turned harshly on his heel, staring at a silent Logan, the pale boy's fingers curling into the material of his comforter.

"Why?" Was all Logan said when he finally managed to open his mouth.

"Why what?" Kendall replied, arms folding firmly across his chest.

"Why did you kiss me?" Logan asked, finally gaining the courage to look up at the blonde.

Kendall sighed, exasperated, fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I kissed you because that's all I've been able to think about for the last two days. Hell you've been the only thing I can think about since you kissed me on the head that day." Kendall shouted, lowering his voice when he saw Logan flinch.

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes widened even more as he digested what Kendall had just said. The blonde dropped his gaze to the floor as he waited for Logan to respond. Kendall's heart beat harder in his chest as Logan cleared his throat, the sound ringing loudly in the silent room. Taking a breath, Kendall raised his gaze to meet Logan's, taking note of how the smart boy blinked in rapid succession, something he only did when he was nervous.

"You were awake for that?" Logan finally managed to ask, voice timid.

"I was only half asleep when I felt you move my hair out my eyes and then I felt you kiss me. I kept my eyes closed so I didn't freak you out but you did, thanks for letting me drop to the couch by the way." Kendall replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So after two weeks of avoiding me, you just suddenly kiss me." Logan suddenly exclaimed, making Kendall jump.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have just jumped you like that. But Logan I do really like you." Kendall said, twiddling his fingers.

"B...B...But Jo. You were heartbroken when she left." Logan stammered, a hand scrubbing across the back of his neck.

"Yeah it hurt when Jo left but you helped me forget about it." Kendall answered, a small smile gracing his features as he recalled everything that Logan did to make him happy.

The pair lapsed into silence once again, Kendall's eyes scanning Logan's face for any sign of what he was feeling.

"So where does this leave us." Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Boyfriends, that's if you want." Kendall suggested voice tinged with hope.

Logan's eyes widened at Kendall's suggestion, cheeks tinting pink. He nodded at Kendall, letting out a squeak as Kendall leapt forward and engulfed him in a hug. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kendall, whimpering when Kendall gave him a tight squeeze. A goofy smile was spread across Kendall's face as he pulled back.

"We have to keep it a secret though," Kendall said, fingers toying with Logan's, "I'm not ready for everyone to know. It was only a few weeks ago I was heartbroken because my girlfriend left."

"That's fine I'm not ready to come out as it is." Logan agreed.

Kendall smiled, leaning forward to close the gap between them. Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched, the kiss nothing more than a simple pressing together of lips. That had been three months ago and while it was hard to keep their relationship a secret sometimes both Kendall and Logan couldn't be happier. That was until today.

"Can't you cancel on her?" Kendall asked, breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

"I can't I promised." Logan replied, chuckling as Kendall pouted.

"You mean you won't." Kendall said, pulling the covers closer to his face

"You know if I could I would. The idea of spending the entire day with you in bed sounds amazing but cancelling on Camille is like being asked to be castrated." Logan said, pulling the covers away from Kendall's face.

Logan sighed when Kendall didn't reply just pouted even more. They had agreed when they had first started dating that Logan would still see and fake date Camille, something Kendall was not too pleased about. They hadn't told the method actress, her track record at keeping secrets worse than Carlos'. Kendall knew how Logan felt about him but it didn't mean he liked watching Camille fawn over him whenever they were in public.

"You know what it would mean if Camille castrated me." Logan said, fingers brushing gently against Kendall's cheek.

Logan smiled as Kendall let out a laugh, leaning into his touch. Logan smiled fondly at his boyfriend, fingers stroking across the soft skin of Kendall's cheek as he racked his brain for something that would stop him sulking in bed all day. Logan's smile widened as the idea popped into his head.

"Are you going to spend all day in bed?" Logan asked.

"May do." Kendall muttered, eyes not meeting Logan's.

"Would you get out of bed if I promised to back here straight away after the movie." Logan said, watching as a small smile tugged at Kendall's lips.

"But Camille..." Kendall started

Logan knew exactly what Kendall meant. Whenever he and Camille went to the movies, she would always want to go shopping. Logan having been brought up as a gentleman, always agreed to go with the method actress, staggering home several hours later, arms laden with bags. Kendall hated how Camille always managed to keep Logan out longer than necessary. He always claimed that she never needed anything on these shopping trips, that she just liked parading around with Logan on her arm. Logan would always chuckle at Kendall's claims, soothing the blonde's jealousy with loving kisses and wandering hands.

"Let me worry about Camille." Logan said

"Okay." Was Kendall's reply, a soft smile now spread across his features.

Logan smiled, leaning down to press his lips lightly against Kendall's. The blonde smiled into the kiss, one hand reaching from under the covers to curl around the back of Logan's neck. Logan licked along the seam of Kendall's lips, tongue plunging forward when the taller boy eagerly parted them. Their tongues duelled for dominance, Logan letting out a small groan as Kendall pulled away.

"You need to get dressed." Kendall said his tone sad as his fingers smoothed down Logan's neck.

Logan sighed gently, leaning down to give Kendall one last kiss. The pair remained silent as Logan stood from the bed, making his way over to the dresser. Kendall couldn't help but give a short wolf whistle when Logan let his pyjama bottoms fall to the ground, Kendall licking his lips as he stared shamelessly at Logan's bare ass. The sight soon disappeared, Logan blushing as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers.

Kendall rolled onto his back, eyes tracing lazy patterns along the ceiling. Even though Logan promised to come straight back to him, Kendall still wasn't happy about him going to the movies with Camille. He could just imagining how handsy she would get in the darkened room, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back the scream of frustration that was threatening to spill past his lips. He could hear Logan moving around the room, opening their shared closet to find a shirt but Kendall couldn't bring himself to watch the brunette.

The pair remained silent as Logan finished dressing, smoothing the wrinkles out of his dress shirt. Kendall tensed as he felt Logan sit back on the edge of his bed, the faint scent of his aftershave hitting Kendall's senses. The blonde kept his eyes glued to the ceiling to keep Logan from seeing the fear and sadness that filled his eyes. However he had no choice to look at the smart boy when Logan tilted his face towards him.

"I have to go now." Logan said, his voice quiet and subdued.

Kendall could only nod, scared that if he opened his mouth he would say something he'd regret. He couldn't bring himself to return the small smile Logan sent his way, just accepted the long kiss Logan gave him. As soon as Logan's lips had left his, Kendall rolled over turning his back on Logan. He felt Logan pat gently at his back before standing and walking from the room.

Kendall let out the breath he was holding when he heard the front door shut. He pulled the covers up over his head, hoping the dark would help him forget.

About an hour after Logan had left, Kendall had given up on sleep. Being under the covers had only left his grumpy and hot, his mind only able to run through different scenarios of Logan and Camille at the movies. As he felt his frustration grow to boiling point, Kendall threw back the covers, breathing a sigh of relief as the rooms cool air rushed over his body.

The next twenty minutes had been spent stood in front of the closet him and Logan shared, flicking through his endless collection of plaid. He dismissed each shirt with a flick of his wrist until he pulled out a simple blue plaid. He smiled as his held it out in front of him, remembering how Logan had said it had brought out his eyes.

Throwing his shirt on the end of Logan's bed, Kendall had quickly gathered the rest of his outfit before locking himself in their adjoining bathroom. He had turned into James when he stepped into the shower, repeatedly scrubbing at his hair before turning his attention to his body. When he jumped out, he didn't bother wrapping a towel round himself, just strolled into their room naked as the day he was born. He had quickly dug through his dresser for some boxers, praying that Mama Knight didn't chose that exact moment to deliver the boys' clean washing.

After quickly dressing, Kendall left his and Logan's room for the first time since Logan had left. Mama Knight was in the kitchen, washing the breakfast things. Kendall was quick to notice a solitary plate on the table, guessing Mama Knight had made sure to save him some breakfast.

"I had to kick Carlos and James out so they wouldn't eat them." She said when she spotted the blonde.

Kendall smiled gratefully, pulling the plate closer to him as he sat at the table. The plate in front of him was quickly cleared, Kendall giving Mama Knight a thank you peck on the cheek as he dropped it into the sink. A glance at the clock showed Kendall he still had a long wait until Logan came back. The let out a sigh as he made his way over to the couch, deciding that some mindless TV would help make time go quicker.

That had been three hours ago, Kendall bored out of his mind as he waited for Logan to come home. Kendall knew that Logan had probably taken Camille out for something to eat after the movie, Kendall cursing the smart boy's gentlemanly qualities. It's not that Kendall hated Camille, he actually really liked the girl, he just didn't like the way she looked at Logan. It reminded Kendall of a tiger on the prowl, the small smile on Camille's lips whenever she managed to find a seat on Logan's lap making Kendall's stomach flutter uneasily.

The sound of his phone vibrating across the coffee table broke Kendall out of his thoughts. He quickly picked his phone up, a smile breaking out across his features as he saw that he had a message from Logan.

**Be back in ten minutes. Xx**

Kendall felt his cheeks tinge pink, the two kisses at the end of the message sending his heart aflutter. He typed back a quick reply, throwing his phone back onto the table as he slumped back against the cushions. Part of Kendall knew that he was acting worse than a girl at this moment but part of him also didn't care. He was desperate to spend time with Logan, having decided that it was time to drop those three little words.

Fear fluttered through Kendall as he thought about how Logan could react to him telling him he loved him. What if Logan rejected him? What if he just laughed at Kendall? What if he didn't feel the same way? The thoughts and worries began to flow thick and fast through Kendall's mind, the smile that had been spread across his features soon dropping. He was broken out of his thoughts though as the front door slammed.

Kendall whipped his head round, turning back to face the TV when he saw that it was only James. He heard the pretty boy scoff at his dismissal, heading into the room he shared with Carlos. James was soon back in the living room, a towel slung over his shoulder. Kendall turned to watch his friend grab a bottle of water from the fridge, swallowing half of it in one gulp.

"Have you seen Logan?" Kendall asked as James made his way to the front door.

"Yeah he's down at the pool with Camille. Now if you don't mind, there's a spot next to the new girl Cassie waiting for me." James said, practically fleeing from the apartment.

Kendall frowned as the front door slammed behind James. What was Logan doing at the pool with Camille? Logan was probably just dropping Camille off at the pool before coming up to the apartment Kendall thought, the panic that had settled in his stomach disappearing. Kendall relaxed back against the cushions, guessing that Logan would be joining him in a minute.

When ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Logan, Kendall started to panic. He checked his phone to see if he had missed a message from Logan, frowning when his phone didn't show his anything. Tucking his phone into his pocket, Kendall pushed himself off the couch. He had decided that it was time to go and get Logan from the pool, not wanting to waste anymore of his day off alone.

Deciding that the stairs would be quicker, Kendall practically ran to the lobby. He took a composing breath when he reached the lobby, trying to seem calm and cool. Brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes, Kendall made his way towards the pool, heart stopping in his chest when he stepped into the pool area.

Logan and Camille were stood by the table nearest the doors, the smart boy's arms wrapped around Camille's waist while hers were wrapped around Logan's waist. That wasn't what made Kendall freeze. It was the fact that Logan and Camille's lips were sliding smoothly against each other's, the method actress' hands moving to tug on Logan's hair.

Kendall bit down hard on his lip, choking back the sob that threatened spill forth. Turning on his heel, Kendall fled back towards the stairs, tears blurring his vision, oblivious to the shout of outrage Logan emitted as he pushed Camille away from him. He had spotted Kendall by the doors but couldn't free himself from Camille's grasp to explain things to his boyfriend.

It was only when he had seen Kendall turn on his heel and flee that he found the strength to push Camille back. The look she shot him was a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt but he ignored her, following the path his boyfriend had taken.

"Kendall" Logan called as he reached the elevator area, pulling at his hair when he saw no sign of the blonde.

Knowing the stairs would be faster; Logan pushed through the heavy door and began his way up to the second floor. He stopped every few seconds to listen and see if he could hear Kendall but he heard nothing. Logan frowned as he continued up the stairs; he knew there was no chance of finding Kendall here, the blonde's long legs able to get him places faster than anyone else.

Logan took a breath when he reached the second floor, taking slow precise steps towards 2J. His hands were shaking, palms sweaty as he reached the front door. Pushing the door open, Logan took a cautious step into the apartment, eyes roaming the empty space.

"Mama Knight." He called out as he glanced around the living room.

He was partly grateful when he received no answer but his heart stopped when he heard a faint sound coming from the balcony. Walking closer to swirly, Logan felt tears prick his eyes as he recognised the sound. It was a sound he hadn't heard in nearly a decade but it still made his heart wrench. As Kendall's sobs grew louder, Logan found his heart wrenching, a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

He wasted no time in climbing up swirly; stopping when he spotted Kendall leant against the wall a few feet from the entrance of the slide. The blonde's knees were pulled close to his chest, head resting on top of his knees. Broken yet muffled sobs were emitting from the broken boy, Kendall's body shaking as he took a shaky breath. Logan swiped a hand across his eyes, wiping away the stray tears threatening to spill over. It broke his heart to see the boy he loved crying his heart out because of him.

Logan crawled slowly over to where Kendall sat, hesitantly resting his hand on Kendall's knee. The blonde jerked back against the wall, drawing his knees closer to his body. He didn't look or even acknowledge Logan in front of him, just sobbed harder into his jean clad knees.

"Kendall," Logan whispered, resting his other hand on Kendall's knee, "Talk to me."

"Don't be try to be kind about it, if you're gonna do it just do it." Kendall sobbed, raising his head to look at Logan.

The tall boy's eyes were puffy and red rimmed, his cheeks stained with tears. His bottom lip trembled as he looked at Logan, waiting for the smart boy to respond.

"Do what?" Logan asked, face dropping in shock as he realised what Kendall meant.

"I'm not dumping you. Why on earth would you think I was doing that?" Logan said

"B...B...Because you want to be with C...C...Camille," Kendall sobbed, "That's w...w...why you were k...k...kissing her right."

Kendall moved to bury his head against his knees again but Logan was quick to stop him. Cupping the taller teen's cheek, Logan made Kendall look at him, thumb brushing away a stray cheek that slipped down Kendall's cheek.

"I don't want to be with Camille," Logan started, shushing Kendall when he made a move to protest, "I didn't want to kiss her. I was giving her a hug goodbye and she launched herself at me. I tried to push her off, but she's freakishly strong. As soon as I saw you run away I pushed her off me to come after you."

"I wouldn't blame you though," Kendall said, sniffling lightly, "If you wanted to be with Camille. She's beautiful and I'm just not."

"Don't say that. You are the most beautiful person I've laid eyes on. I don't want anyone else but you. You're my everything, always will be." Logan said, shaking Kendall's knees.

"Prove it" Kendall said voice meek.

"How?"

"Make love to me." Kendall's response shocked Logan; he didn't want to take advantage of the tall boy when he was in such a vulnerable state.

Logan hesitated, not wanting to hurt Kendall even more. It was obvious that his hesitation did that anyway, Kendall letting out a light sob that wrenched harshly at Logan's heart.

"Baby don't cry, please don't cry." Logan said, stroking his thumb across Kendall's cheek.

Taking a quick breath, Logan leant forward and pressed his lips gently against Kendall's. Logan's heart soared; his stomach fluttering as Kendall hesitantly slid his lips against his. Kendall's lips were nothing like Camille's the blonde's were soft and gentle unlike Camille's which had been rough and sticky. Logan felt Kendall's hand curl around the back of his neck, letting out a whimper as the blonde tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck.

Licking along Kendall's bottom lip, Logan plunged his tongue forward when Kendall eagerly parted his lips. Logan's hand pressed hard against Kendall's knee, cock hardening as Kendall moaned into the kiss, tongue pressing against Kendall's sensitive spots. Logan pressed himself as best he could against Kendall as their tongues brushed, Kendall whimpering lightly as they battled for dominance.

Logan broke the kiss with a gasp, stroking his thumb along the now flushed skin of Kendall's cheek. The hand resting on Kendall's knee slid down his thigh, fingers tightening on the way back up. Logan dropped his hand from Kendall's cheek to rest on Kendall's other thigh. Without a warning, Logan began to shuffle backwards, using his grip on Kendall's thighs to bring the blonde with him. Kendall let out a squeak as he felt his back slide down the wall and bang lightly against the floor. Part of him wondered what the hell Logan was doing but when he soon worked it out when Logan hovered over him.

Logan smiled softly down at Kendall before leaning to seal their lips together once again. The kiss started where they left off, Kendall put up a small effort for dominance before happily letting Logan win. Logan swiped over his along the roof off Kendall's mouth, making the boy moan before pulling away and trailing his lips along Kendall's jaw.

Kendall tilted his head back against Logan nipped at his ear lobe, tongue tracing along the shell. Kendall moaned low in his throat as he felt Logan's lips trail across his neck, it having always been one of his more sensitive spots. Kendall whined as he felt Logan's teeth graze against his pulse point. He knew that Logan wouldn't leave any marks on his neck, having made that mistake on more than one occasion which led to some rather awkward questioning from Mama Knight.

Kendall shivered, back arching as he felt Logan's hands travel down his sides and up under his shirt. The blonde sat up as best his could so that Logan push his shirt up and over his head. As soon as his shirt was over his head, Kendall was tugging at Logan's shirt, cursing when his fingers fumbled with the buttons. Logan was quick to slap his hands away, Kendall leaning up on his elbows to watch Logan slowly unbutton his shirt. The tall boy felt his cock twitch with every inch of Logan's creamy skin that was revealed leaving him hard and throbbing by the time Logan threw his shirt to the side.

"Logie" Kendall moaned as Logan ran a hand slowly down his chest, making sure to brush his finger over Kendall's nipple.

Kendall's back arched, hips bucking against Logan's as the smart boy repeated his actions.

"Fuck." Logan breathed, pressing his hips roughly against Kendall's.

Both boys' moaned as their clothed covered erections gained the friction they had been craving, Logan gripping Kendall's hip tightly as their hips moved against each other's. It wasn't enough for the pair though, Logan letting go of Kendall's hips to pop the button of his jeans. He made quick work of Kendall's zipper, slowly running his fingers over the bulge in Kendall's boxers as he pulled the metal down. He shot the blonde a look, giving him a final chance to back out as he wrapped his fingers around the waistband if Kendall's jeans and boxers. When Kendall nodded, Logan tugged the material down the taller teen's legs, throwing the material in the same direction of his shirt.

"You're beautiful" Logan breathed as he settled himself between Kendall's spread legs.

He wasn't lying when he said Kendall was beautiful. The blonde's hair was mussed, eyes blown wide with lust. His cheeks had flushed from Logan's compliment, lips red and kiss swollen. A thin sheen of sweat covered Kendall's heaving chest, his slightly pronounced abs tensing with every breath he took. Logan couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes roamed over the deep V of Kendall's hips and over his thin yet muscular thighs. Logan's cock pressed against the confines of his jeans as he took in the sight of Kendall's cock, licking his lips as he stared hard at the pre cum that had gathered at the tip.

Logan smiled down at the blonde leaning forward to press their lips together. Kendall gasped into the kiss as he felt Logan's fingers wrap around his cock, pumping him slowly. The brunette smirked at his lover as he pulled away, pumping Kendall's length faster as he pressed a line of kisses down the tall boy's neck, making him squirm beneath him.

Tracing his tongue along Kendall's collarbone, Logan kissed his way down Kendall's chest. The smart boy nipped teasingly at Kendall's nipple before sucking harshly on the small bud, Kendall mewling as pleasure coursed through his veins. Logan gave the neglected nub the same treatment before kissing and nipping his way down Kendall's abs. Logan traced his tongue around the edge of Kendall's navel before dipping into it.

Kendall whined as Logan's hand dropped from his member, moving to hold down the blonde's hips. Logan pressed Kendall's hips down as he kissed his way down the taller teen happy trail, fighting the urge to just wrap his lips around Kendall's dick and sucking him till he saw stars. Logan's tongue slowly traced the deep V of Kendall's hips, Kendall fighting Logan's hold on his hips.

Logan looked up at his boyfriend, smirking slightly as he leant down and grazed his teeth along Kendall's hipbone. Kendall couldn't help but moan, back arching as Logan sucked harshly on the skin, leaving a mark that only he would see. Logan pulled away to check out his handiwork, running his tongue soothingly over the mark.

"Mine" He muttered as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, all yours, always will be." Kendall breathed.

Wrapping his hand around Kendall's cock, Logan kept his eyes locked with the blonde's as he leant down and flattened his tongue against the head. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed as the familiar taste of Kendall burst across his tastebuds.

"Mmm, you taste so good baby." Logan moaned, tracing a finger down to press lightly against Kendall's entrance.

Kendall moaned, pressing his hips down against Logan's teasing finger. Pulling his finger back, Logan sucked two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue teasingly over the digits. Kendall whimpered as Logan pulled his fingers back, instinctively pulling his legs wider. Logan rested his dry hand on Kendall's hip while the other moved to rest against his entrance. Rubbing his hand against Kendall's hip, Logan pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. When it was knuckle deep, Logan paused giving Kendall the chance to adjust.

"Logan please" Kendall whimpered, pressing his hips down against Logan's finger.

The smart boy began to move his finger in concentric circles, feeling Kendall's walls relax around his finger. When he felt Kendall was ready, Logan added another finger, scissoring them a few times to stretch Kendall properly. Curling his fingers upwards, Logan bit his lips as he pressed against Kendall's prostate, the blonde moaning as his hips bucked up, fingers scrabbling at the floor.

"Logie please" Kendall begged, head falling back as Logan pressed against his sweet spot again.

Scissoring a few more times, Logan pulled his fingers back, cock throbbing at the small whine Kendal emitted. Logan scrabbled to pop the button on his jeans, fumbling as he watched Kendall reach down to stroke himself. Finally undoing his jeans, Logan made quick work of pushing them down his legs along with his boxers.

"Fuck you're so beautiful." Logan muttered as he watched Kendall stroke himself.

Kendall moaned hand dropping to his side as Logan kissed along his hip, running his tongue over the mark he left early. Gripping the base of his dick, Logan lined himself up with Kendall's entrance, leaning down to kiss the blonde as he began to push forward. His eyes fluttered shut as the heat of Kendall's insides clenched around his length.

When he was buried to the hilt, Logan paused, giving Kendall time to adjust. He leant down and peppered kisses over Kendall's cheeks, muttering 'you're beautiful' repeatedly under his breath.

"Move" Kendall breathed, wiggling his hips against Logan's.

Pressing a final kiss to Kendall's cheek, Logan pulled his hips back before slowly rolling them forward. Both boys' moaned as pleasure coursed through their bodies, Logan's hips stuttering slightly as the blonde's walls clenched around his length. Taking a breath, Logan repeated the action, pressing Kendall's hips against the floor.

"Faster" Kendall moaned, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist.

Complying with his lover's request, Logan increased his pace, leaning down to attack Kendall's neck with kisses. Logan's grip on Kendall's hips tightened as Kendall moaned, bucking his hips up against the brunette's. Kendall's legs tightened around Logan's waist as the head of his cock brushed over the blonde's sweet spot.

"Right there" Kendall moaned, back arching as Logan brushed against it again.

Angling his hips, Logan thrust back in, hard, hitting Kendall's sweet spot dead on. Logan moaned as Kendall gripped at his forearms, the taller teen's heels digging into his back. The sound of skin slapping and heavy moans filled the empty apartment, Logan's grip on Kendall's hips now bruising. Logan could feel that familiar tingling in the pit of his stomach.

Sliding his hand from Kendall's hip, Logan wrapped his fingers around the tall boy's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The pale boy's movements became sloppy as the feeling in his stomach grew. His hand moved faster on Kendall's cock, thumb smearing the copious amounts of pre cum around the head.

"Logie, I'm close." Kendall whimpered pressing his heels harder into Logan's back.

It only took a few more well angled thrusts to send Kendall over the edge. He came with a broken cry of Logan's name, his seed spilling hotly over the brunette's fist. Watching Kendall come undone beneath him sent pleasure coursing red hot through Logan's body, his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him.

"I love you" Logan moaned as his orgasm washed over him.

His hips stuttered against Kendall's as his seed spilled into the worn out boy below him. As the last waves of pleasure washed over him, Logan slumped against Kendall, resting his forehead against the tall boy's chest. The boys' heavy breaths filled the apartment, Logan pressing a kiss to Kendall's sweat slicked chest before he pulled out.

Slumping to the side, Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist, pulling him close. The blonde's eyes were shut, his chest heaving as he tried to slow his breathing. Kendall rested his head on Logan's chest, throwing an arm over the brunette's stomach. The pair laid in silence, just revelling in their post coital embrace.

"Did you mean it?" Kendall asked, tilting his head up to look at Logan.

"Did I mean what?" Logan replied, stroking Kendall's hair from his face.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" Kendall could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as he waited for Logan's answer.

"I did. I love you Kendall Knight, you and no one else. I love you." Logan replied, smiling lovingly at Kendall.

"I love you too." Kendall said his voice soft yet strong.

Logan's smile was blinding as he replayed Kendall's words. Cupping the blonde's cheek, Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall, pouring every bit of love into the gesture.

**Yes I know it's long. I apologise for that. I really love this chapter and my mind did go a little crazy when I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy this. Again I apologise for the length. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A Kogan Story **

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I'd love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This was requested by Panda-Boo17 who is the best friend in the whole world. I hope you enjoy this. :D**

Kendall sighed, checking his phone for what seemed like the millionth time. He groaned inwardly as the device didn't inform him he had a new message from Logie. Throwing his phone onto the cushion next to him, Kendall turned his attention towards the television. He tried to let himself be drawn into the show blaring across the screen but nonetheless he found his attention sliding back towards his phone which lay motionless on the cushion next to him.

"Stop staring at your phone. It's not gonna miraculously get a message from Logan if you keep staring at it." Katie said as she joined her brother on the couch.

"I know," Kendall sighed, "It's just, I miss him so much."

Katie smiled softly at her brother, patting him gently on the arm. She didn't need Kendall telling her how much he missed Logan when it was obvious from his constant moping around the apartment. See Logan had gone back to Minnesota at the beginning of the week to celebrate an ancient relative's birthday and too catch up with family, much to Kendall's dismay. Sure Logan would be back on Saturday but that was too far away for Kendall's liking, this having been the most time they had spent apart since they had started dating six months ago.

Kendall and Logan had been texting each other constantly ever since Kendall had dropped Logan off at the airport. Their constant messaging only stopped for sleep, school and rehearsals, Gustavo still making the remaining three boys' rehearse daily. There had been several arguments between Gustavo and Kendall, the blonde's eyes constantly glued to his phone as he attempted to practice their latest dance routine. Of course it had led to several accidents involving James and Carlos, leading to Gustavo banning them from having their phones in the dance studio.

It had taken both James and Carlos to hold Kendall back from storming after Gustavo as he carried their phones into his office, locking them in his drawer until the end of rehearsal. Too say the rest of rehearsal was bad was an understatement. Kendall pouted his way through the rest of the dance routine, ignoring the calls of both James and Carlos when he made a mistake.

It was relief for everyone when Gustavo sent them home for the night, the manager only managing to hold back his anger when Kendall eagerly snatched his phone out of his hands. It had only gotten worse as the days went by, everyone counting down the days until Logan's return. However that wasn't even the worst part of Logan's visit to Minnesota.

No the worst part of Logan being back home was the phone calls between him and Kendall. James and Carlos only heard Kendall's side of the conversation but it made them wish that they were hearing Logan's side every time. Kendall's sickenly lovey dovey side was bad enough when Logan was at home but with him gone it was even worse. It was like a living nightmare for Carlos and James listening to Kendall whisper sayings' such as 'I miss you so much baby', 'I love you so much baby', 'I can't wait till you get back baby', 'I miss holding you at night'.

Even though the sweet sentiments proved how much Kendall loved Logan, it wasn't really something James and Carlos wanted to hear on a daily basis. It had been alright for the first two days, seeing how happy Kendall was talking to Logan enough for the pair to put up with his simpering but now they just had to leave the room. Not only did they not want to hear what was supposed to be a private conversation between Kendall and Logan, their friend's romantic side also reminded them that they were still single and lonely.

"Guys' dinners ready," Mama Knight called from the kitchen.

Kendall sighed again, pushing himself off the couch. He had barely even taken one step before he turned back to grab his phone. Curling his fingers around the small device, Kendall checked the screen again, disheartened when it still showed no new messages from Logan.

"Kendall you know phones aren't allowed at the dinner table." Mama Knight piped up, making Kendall groan.

He turned his attention towards his mom, hoping that his unusually sad expression would convince her to bend the rules just this once. But no it didn't work, Mama Knight just crossing her arms over her chest, her sign for saying she was serious and nothing was going to change her mind. Kendall groaned turning and throwing his phone back onto the sofa before trudging towards the dinner table.

His stomach rumbled lightly as he took in the highly piled plate of spaghetti Bolognese that sat at his place but couldn't help but be saddened by it. Spaghetti Bolognese was one of Logan's favourite meals, the simple dish making Kendall's heart yearn for the smart boy. Slowly lowering himself into his seat, Kendall picked up his fork and began to pick at his dinner.

The sound of knives and forks clattering filled the room, the sound of small talk soon joining it. Mama Knight asked James and Carlos about their day, listening with a small smile as they both relayed their day, laughing at something stupid they had done. The Knight siblings though were quiet. Kendall was sliding his food around his plate, eyes reaching over to the couch where his phone lay motionless. Katie however was watching her brother, only tearing her gaze away to slide more food onto her fork.

She watched as her older brother pushed his food around, never actually lifting the fork to his mouth. It worried her slightly, having never seen her brother this sad since their dad past away nearly a decade ago. Sure she had always joked about Kendall and Logan's relationship, about how they were always telling each other they loved each. She had never thought that the boys' were as in love with each as they said they were but this week had changed her perspective completely.

Usually Kendall was all smiles and bright eyes but this week he had barely cracked a smile, his eyes dull almost lifeless. It was obvious Kendall needed Logan in his life, proving to Katie that they were in love as much as they said, giving her hope that true love was actually real.

Her eyes darted back to her plate as Kendall turned to look at her, lips tilting slightly. She returned his look, smiling sadly as she reached over to pat his hand. It was then that her smarts kicked in, her ever devious brain formulating a plan to put a smile back on Kendall's face. The rest of the dinner was silent, Mama Knight occasionally breaking it to reprimand Carlos and James for playing with their food.

Even though he had barely touched his food, Kendall was quick to drop his plate by the sink as soon as James and Carlos did. He ignored the look Mama Knight shot him, practically running back to the couch to check his phone. Kendall had to bite at his lip to hold back the scream of frustration that threatened to bubble forth.

Kendall understood that Logan was busy catching up with relatives but he really wished that the smart boy would take a second to send him a text. Throwing his phone onto the coffee table, Kendall sank back into the cushions, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. He knew he was acting like a small child but he didn't care, he just wanted Logan back in his arms.

Kendall didn't bother to acknowledge when Katie sat next to him, just continued to stare blankly at the show playing across the TV. That's how he didn't notice Katie pulling out her phone and tapping out a quick message. However he did notice when her phone beeped, automatically leaning forward to see if it was his. When he pulled back disheartened, he noticed Katie smiling to herself as she tapped out a reply.

"Who are you texting? It better not be that Kyle boy." Kendall asked, shooting his sister a stern look.

"No I'm texting Tyler; we're going to the arcade tomorrow." Katie replied without looking at her brother as she pressed send.

The answer seemed to placate Kendall, the blonde turning his attention back to the TV. He was just about to complain that the show had changed when he spotted the remote residing in James' hand. Pursing his lips, Kendall sat back against the cushions knowing that James would not willingly change the channel until he finished his show.

The four inhabitants of 2J's couch were silent as they watched the TV, only turning their attention away from the screen when Mama Knight joined them. However it was quickly broken when Katie's phone beeped again, Kendall turning to stare down his little sister. He couldn't understand why a small smile was constantly plastered across her face if she was only planning a trip to the arcade with Tyler.

His suspicions arose as he watched Katie push herself off the couch and sauntered down the hall leading to their bedrooms. He couldn't help but flinch as she slammed what he believed to be her door behind her, noticing that Carlos and James did as well. Kendall turned his attention back towards the TV but found he couldn't focus on the show, constant thoughts of what his little sister was up to plaguing him. However it kept his mind off of Logan and his absence from beside Kendall's side.

Kendall had finally been sucked back into the show, comfortable on the sofa, eyes drooping slightly when his phone beeped. The noise made him jump him at first but when he realised what it was, he eagerly scrabbled to grab it from the coffee table. He only succeeded though in dropping his phone, earning a disapproving look from Mama Knight. Shooting his mom an apologetic smile, Kendall turned his attention back to the device in his hand. The biggest smile spread across Kendall's face as he stared at the screen and what it said.

**1 New Message from Logie**

Kendall eagerly pressed view, smile never leaving his face as he read the message.

**I miss seeing your face. Logie Xx**

"Aw," Kendall cooed, earning him a strange look from Mama Knight and Carlos. James was too engrossed in his show to care.

"What is it hunni?" Mama Knight asked, already knowing it had something to do with Logan.

"Logan said he misses seeing my face." Kendall replied, a smile that could only be described as goofy spread widely across his features.

Mama Knight let out a small aw, just happy to see her son happy again while Carlos made a small gagging noise, earning himself a smack on the arm from Mama Knight.

"Be nice," She warned him, "You know how much Kendall's missing Logan."

Kendall however was too busy typing a message back to care about the conversation between his mom and Carlos.

**I miss seeing your beautiful face too. Can't wait till you get back. Love you Kendy. Xx **

Kendall let out a small sigh as he pressed sending, laying back against the cushions as he dropped his phone into his lap. He ignored the obvious smile on his mom's face; too busy daydreaming about Logan's return to care. He didn't jump this time when his phone beeped, snatching it out of his lap to eagerly read Logan's reply.

**Aw, you're too cute. What would you say if you could see my face right now? Xx **

Kendall's heart thumped in his chest, he had no idea what he'd say if he could see Logan's face right now. He knew part of him would want to cry with joy at being able to see his beloved again but also knew that might be a bit too much. He decided with,

**I'd tell you how much I love you and how much I miss you. Xx **

The wait for Logan's reply was agonisingly long in Kendall's opinion. Kendall's fingers were tapping away at his screen before his phone had even finished its beep.

**Go find Katie. Xx **

Kendall read the message several times to see if he was reading it right. What did Katie have to do with missing Logan's face? Before Kendall had the chance to reply, another message from Logan.

**Stop trying to work out what I mean and go find your sister. Xx **

Knowing that Logan wasn't gonna tell him anything else, Kendall pushed himself off the couch and went in search of Katie. He quickly made his way to her room, eager for answers. He knocked impatiently on her door, pushing it open with precaution when he didn't get an answer. Confusion ran through Kendall when he saw no sign of Katie in her room, even checking behind her door to make sure she wasn't waiting to jump out on him.

And that's when he heard it. Twin laughs, both loud and recognisable. Shutting Katie's door, Kendall made his way towards the room he shared with Logan, the sound growing louder. Curling his fingers around the door knob, Kendall slowly and cautiously opened the door. What lay beyond made his heart jump and his stomach flutter.

Sat at his and Logan's desk was Katie, her head thrown back as she laughed. Beyond her on the screen was Logan, his head thrown back in the exact same position as Katie. Kendall stood there in shock, a hand held against his chest, heart beating hard. Was that really his Logie laughing on the screen with his baby sister? Kendall got his answer when Logan's eyes darted towards him.

"Hey baby." Logan said, shooting the shocked blonde a wave. Kendall continued to stand there, mouth agape as Katie rose from the chair.

"I knew how much you were missing Logan so I..." Katie started but was cut off as Kendall stepped forward and engulfed her in a tight hug that took your breath away.

"You're the best baby sister ever. I love you, I love you, I love you." Kendall said, squeezing Katie.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too now let me go." Katie replied, patting Kendall on the back.

Realising what she meant, Kendall gently placed his sister back on the ground. She made a move to walk away but was stopped as Kendall bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He blushed lightly as he heard Logan let out a small chuckle.

"I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Katie said, shooting a quick wave to the web cam before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as Katie had shut the door behind her, Kendall raced over to the chair. He stared hard at the screen to see if it was really Logan, to which the smart boy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's really me Kendall." Logan laughed.

Kendall blushed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He still couldn't believe that he could see and hear Logan right now. He nearly reached out to stroke the screen but stopped when he realised that Logan was waiting for him to say something.

"Hey," Kendall said voice light.

"Hey yourself." Logan replied, smiling softly at his slightly dishelleved boyfriend.

"How have you been?" Logan asked, already knowing Kendall's answer.

"Missing you." Came Kendall's reply.

Logan nodded, "I miss you too."

Kendall smiled somewhat sadly at Logan, knowing that as soon as this conversation was over he wouldn't see Logan for another two days. It didn't go unnoticed by Logan, the smart boy getting comfortable in his chair before talking.

"How have rehearsals been?" Logan asked

"Same old same old. Gustavo's not too happy you're not there. We've learnt a new dance routine; it won't be too hard for you to learn once you get back." Kendall replied, swinging his legs up to rest on the desk.

Logan let out a chuckle, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt as he thought of something to talk to Kendall about. It wasn't this hard to talk to the blonde usually but all that ran through Logan's mind was how much he missed Kendall. Luckily for Logan, Kendall spoke first.

"How's your family?" He asked, clasping his fingers together and laying them over his stomach.

"They're, they're good." Logan replied, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired." Kendall stated.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well..." Logan replied, cutting himself off.

"And why's that?" Kendall asked, a small smile tilting the corners of his lips. He already knew Logan's answer or at least he hoped he did.

"Because I wasn't in your arms." Logan replied, cheeks flaming red.

Kendall's smile widened, wanting nothing more to reach through the screen and wrap his arms around Logan.

"I've really missed you." Logan whispered, ducking his head so Kendall couldn't see his bright red cheeks.

Kendall's heart wrenched as he heard the sadness tingeing Logan's voice. He had never really given much thought to how much the smart boy missed him, always believing it wasn't as much as he missed him. Yet Kendall found himself to be wrong.

"I've really missed you too baby." Kendall replied.

Both boys' lapsed into silence which to some would be uncomfortable and awkward but to them was perfect. Kendall drummed his fingers on his stomach as he thought of how to word what he planned to say next. Dropping his feet from the desk, Kendall leant closer to the screen.

"I've really, _really_ missed you. I've missed telling you I love you, I've missed holding you hand. I've missed sleeping with you in my arms, I've missed kissing you," Kendall said, dropping his voice to a whisper for the next one, "I've missed making love to you."

"I've missed all of that as well. And," Logan said, "I've missed feeling you inside me."

Kendall's heart beat harder in his chest as Logan's words sunk in. A familiar warmth began to flow through his body as he imagined what it felt like to be encased in Logan's velvety heat. Kendall bit at his lip as he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Kendall shifted slightly in his seat, a warm hue appearing across his cheeks.

"Kendall are you okay?" Logan asked, concern tinting his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got caught up in my thoughts." Kendall replied.

Logan chuckled; he knew exactly what Kendall was thinking about because he was thinking about the exact same thing.

"I know exactly what you were thinking about." Logan said, making Kendall's eyes widen.

"You were thinking about how good it would feel to be fucking me into the bed right now." Logan continued, fingers twitching in his lap as he felt his cock harden.

Kendall bit his lip to hold back a moan as the images in his head grew even more vivid thanks to Logan. He felt his cock swell in his jeans, shifting in his seat to hide the growing bulge from Logan.

"I've been thinking about it as well but there's something I've been thinking about even more." Logan said, watching as Kendall bit harder on his lip.

"W...W...What's that?" Kendall stuttered, taking a deep breath to try and compose himself.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your cock and how badly I want to suck it." Logan said his cock hardening in sweatpants.

Kendall wasn't able to hold back his moan this time, images of Logan on his knees, lips sealed around his cock flying through his mind. His hand made a move to palm himself through his jeans but he stopped himself when he remembered Logan was watching him through the screen.

"Now I definitely know what you're thinking about. You like when I get on my knees for you baby?" Logan said, pushing his chair further under the desk to hide the tent in his sweatpants.

"Fuck Logie." Kendall groaned

"I'll take that as a yes then," Logan smirked, "How about when I trace my tongue along your cock, making sure you're all wet and ready to fuck me?"

Kendall moaned low in his throat, fingers gripping the edge of his desk as his cock throbbed beneath the confines of his jeans. It was only then that he noticed the blush flushed over Logan's cheeks, the smart boy tensing every few seconds.

"You okay there Logie?" Kendall said a teasing tone to his voice.

"Just peachy," Logan bit out his fingers itching to reach under the desk and relive the pressure in his pants.

"Really, because it looks like you have the same problem I have." Kendall teased, reaching down and palming himself through his jeans.

Logan moaned as he watched Kendall palm himself, the blonde's moans making his cock throb. The urge to touch himself became too much as Kendall let out a moan of his name, reaching to open his jeans. Dropping his hand from where it rested on the arm of his chair, Logan slid his hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Oh fuck" Logan moaned as he wrapped his hand around his dick, giving it a slow stroke.

Kendall's eyes widened, fingers fumbling on the zipper of his jeans when he heard Logan moan. His eyes were glued to the screen as he took in the sight of Logan. The smart boy's eyes were filled with lust, biting harshly on his bottom lip as his hand moved what was supposed to be discreetly under the table.

"Logan Mitchell are you touching yourself under the table?" Kendall asked, attempting to keep the lust from his eyes.

Logan gasped, fingers dropping from his cock as Kendall spoke. The brunette felt his cheeks burn as he watched his boyfriend through the screen; he had though he was being discreet. Logan watched as Kendall licked his lips, fingers moving slowly to pull down the zipper of his jeans. Logan began to pump himself again as Kendall stood up, pushing his jeans and boxers to the ground.

Logan let out a moan as he watched Kendall's cock spring free, head shiny with pre cum. He wanted nothing more than to lick up the clear liquid, the simple thought of how Kendall tasted on his tongue making Logan's cock throb in his hand. He bit his lip as he watched Kendall sit back in his chair, stroking his length faster as he watched Kendall wrap his long fingers around his dick.

Kendall couldn't help but smirk when he realised where Logan's eyes were glued to. He made a move to stroke himself but stopped at the last minute. The whine that slipped past Logan's lips didn't go unnoticed.

"Nuh uh Logie, not until you show me yours." Kendall smirked, giving his cock a slow stroke.

Logan whined again, but pushed himself back from his desk. He gave Kendall a small coy smile as he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. Taking a deep breath Logan pushed the material down his legs, shivering lightly as the cool air hit his now exposed skin. The moan Kendall emitted didn't go unnoticed by Logan, the smart boy blushing as he kicked his sweatpants to the side.

Logan turned to look at his bedroom door, contemplating whether he should go and lock it. He knew Kendall was probably wondering what he was doing but knew the view was probably distracting the blonde. And he was right. Kendall was too busy staring at Logan's cock that filled the whole screen, licking his lips as he watched a bead of pre cum slide down the smart boy's shaft.

Kendall couldn't help but whine as Logan walked away from his screen, hearing the distinct click of a lock. He smiled widely as Logan returned, licking his lips as he watched the smart boy's cock bobbed between his legs.

"Fuck Logie, fuck." Kendall moaned, stroking himself slowly.

Logan moaned in return, wrapping his fingers around his length, stroking himself in time with Kendall. Both boys' moaned as pleasure coursed through their bodies, Logan bucking into the fist wrapped around his dick. Kendall's eyes were glued to Logan's length, watching as his fist slid smoothly over it. Kendall's cock throbbed as Logan moaned, the brunette thumbing the head of his cock.

"Fuck Logie, can't wait till you get back. Gonna fuck you so hard" Kendall moaned hips bucking as he stroked himself faster.

"Don't think I can wait that long, need to fill you inside me right now." Logan moaned, arching his back.

Kendall shivered as Logan's words sunk in, wanting nothing more to bury himself into the smart boy's tight heat. And that's when it struck him.

"Finger yourself for me baby." Kendall moaned watching as Logan's movements halted.

Logan gasped at Kendall's suggestion, cock throbbing in his hand as he thought it over. He had never tried anything like that on his own, it usually being Kendall's part to do that when they did anything remotely sexual. The idea thrilled him, the idea of Kendall watching him through the screen making his cock pulse but it also scared him. What if he did it wrong? What if Kendall didn't like what he saw?

"Stop thinking, you'll be fine and so fucking hot. I can just picture it." Kendall moaned, slowing the pace of his hand.

Logan nodded slowly, slinging one leg over the arm of his chair while bracing the other on the edge of his desk. Kendall gulped as Logan got comfortable; the pale boy's positioning giving him a perfect view of his hole. Kendall squeezed the base of his cock, staving away the small tingling in the base of his stomach.

Kendall watched hungrily as Logan sucked on two of his fingers, tongue swirling seductively around the digits. Logan slowly pulled his fingers away from his mouth; hesitantly bring them down between his spread legs. It was still obvious that he was nervous about doing this, Kendall thinking of something to comfort him.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said, drawing Logan's attention, "I love you."

Logan's smile was almost blinding, all traces of tension leaving his body.

"I love you too." Logan replied, resting his fingers against his entrance.

Taking a breath, Logan pushed his first finger past his tight ring of muscle. He paused when his finger was buried knuckle deep, taking several deep breaths to allow himself to adjust. A glance at the screen showed Kendall had gone back to slowly stroking himself, biting his lip hard to keep his moans at bay. Feeling himself relax, Logan began to thrust his finger, moaning lightly at the feeling of being stretched.

"Oh fuck Logan, you're so fucking sexy." Kendall moaned, thumbing at the head of his cock.

Logan moaned in response, sliding a second finger beside the first. He paused for a moment before thrusting and scissoring his fingers. Red hot pleasure coursed through his body, his free hand moving to pump his length. Kendall's name slipped past Logan's lips repeatedly as his fingers brushed over his sweet spot.

"Fuck Kendall, fuck." Logan moaned, curling his fingers to press directly against his prostate.

Kendall moaned, fist moving faster over his length. He could sense himself getting close to the edge, slowing his pace, wanting to see Logan's face when he came first. It was obvious that Logan was getting closer and closer to the edge, high pitched whimpers and moans spilling past his lips everytime his fingers pressed against his sweet spot.

Kendall was torn between watching Logan's fingers or his fist which moved rapidly over his length. He decided to switch between the two, eyes lingering longer on Logan's fingers as he slid in a third, curling to press against his prostate.

"I...I...I'm close." Logan whimpered, pushing back against his fingers whilst bucking up into his fist.

"Let go baby." Kendall moaned, bucking up into his fist.

With one more hit to his sweet spot, Logan came with a shout of Kendall's name. His hips bucked rapidly as his seed spilled over his fist, a drop landing on his shirt. Watching Logan's orgasm wash over him was enough to send Kendall to the edge. Running his thumb over the head of his cock, Kendall came, Logan's name leaving his lips in a broken moan. The blonde's hips bucked as his seed spilled over his fist, a splash of it landing on his thigh.

Both boys' were panting as the last waves of their orgasms washed over them. They slumped back in their chairs, chests heaving as they try to regain their breath. Logan was the first to move, letting out a whine as he pulled his fingers back. Kendall peeked an eye open when he heard Logan whine, smiling softly at his lover as he slumped back in his chair.

"You okay baby." Kendall asked, swiping his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"Mmm" Was Logan's reply as he let his leg fall from where it rested on the desk.

"I really can't wait till you get home now." Kendall joked.

Logan laughed, open his now sleepy eyes.

"I can't either." Logan replied.

"I do believe we have a date with our bed when you get back." Kendall said, biting back a yawn.

"That's a date." Logan replied.

Both boys' were silent for a moment, basking in their recent highs. They both jumped lightly when a knock sounded on Logan's bedroom door.

"Logan it's time for bed." Mrs Mitchell's voice echoed through the wood.

"Sure thing" He shouted back.

Logan waited for his mom to go away before he turned back to the screen.

"I'd better get going to bed." Logan replied, hand moving to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"Yeah same here," Kendall replied, "I love you baby. Can't wait to have you back on Saturday."

"Don't forget our date," Logan replied, "I love you too."

Kendall watched with a soft smile as Logan blew him a kiss. He returned the gesture, mouthing a final 'I love you' to Logan before his screen went blank. Kendall slumped back in his chair, a goofy smile spread across his face. He really could not wait till Saturday.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. The idea has been stuck in my head ever since I got the request and I've really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please let me know how I've done. **

**I have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you would go vote on it please. **

**I've been nominated for Best Slash Author in the Big Time Slash Awards 2011. It would mean everything to me if you went to vote for me. I'll give you all lots of virtual hugs if you do. **


End file.
